Él
by MissAndrew
Summary: Todas sabemos que el amor no siempre llega a primera vista... Pero también sabemos que, a veces, unos buenos tacones son más efectivos que la lencería. (NO es una historia M/M, si te incomoda el tema, sólo brincate el primer capítulo, no afecta a la historia y prometo que todo lo demás es muy convencional).
1. Chapter 1

Dios! Te ves hermoso frente a mi, con la cara sudorosa y distorsionada por la pasión y la sorpresa ... Creo que no he tenido un esperado que fuera tan emocionante, después de todo, no es lo mismo juguetear con una mujer, que realmente levantar el trasero y abrirte de par en par a la boca y la lengua traviesa de un hombre.  
Estoy tan emocionada como puedo sentir un latido entre mis piernas, estoy desesperada por tocarme, pero no tengo una larga duración, y realmente quiero disfrutar la vista.  
Sé que no me puedo ver en este rincón oscuro, pero dejo escuchado como se acelera mi respiración con cada toque de las manos en tu piel bronceada, se escuchan mis suspiros con cada gemido que me regalan, tu que rocen mis ropas cada ¿Qué me dice qué es mi amigo, mis amigos y mis dedos, un bombeo de sus dedos en ti ... Estoy empapada, pero no importa, no me desvestiré, solo dejaré que mi mano se cuele dentro de mi pantalón, no hay mucho espacio para moverme, pero no lo necesito, sólo un par de roces, mientras que el amor de ser abierto.  
Hermoso ... es hermoso ... un poco más rápido, un poco más profundo, un poco más de ángulo y, ¡oh! Ahí esta ... Hola a tu próstata ... Si mi dedo está bien presionado en mi clítoris no me hubiera gustado hacer el trabajo, no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer tu pregunta, la forma en que hemos dicho, la forma en que te arqueaste la espalda y te clavaste A ti mismo pidiendo más.  
Es suficiente, parece ser lo mismo cuando se alinea y si mismo se transmite, pero aún así va más lento, igual que mi dedo en mi, mientras que imagina la sensación de que está entrando en mi ... en nosotros ...  
Casi lo Puedo sentir, tan real que gimo fuertemente igual que tú.  
Clave Mis dedos en mi cuerpo interno, Justo como sus dedos, Clave en su cadera y Duros de contenido, Acompañando mi mano en el sonido de su piel al chocar con la tuya, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido ... estoy tan cerca ... No puedo esperar más ... mi pequeño grito se confunde con el tuyo, con el de él ...  
Abro mis pesados ojos después de recuperar el aliento mientras que él da la vuelta con cuidado para sostenerse sobre ti, y Mira con asombro como te mira con afecto y acaricia tu cara casi con reverencia. Sé que tu no eres como él, pero aún así te lo permites, aún así abres tus labios cuando el pasa suavemente sobre ellos su pulgar pidiendo permiso.  
Juro que mi corazón se acelera y mi cuerpo se vuelve loco de nuevo solo en sus labios sobre los tuyos ... jodidamente sensual ...  
Podrías empezar todo de nuevo, podría desvestirme en mi vida, sin embargo, solo en solitario, mientras que en la habitación de la que nunca volveré a hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

Candy estaba tan cansada de su vida y de todo lo que está implicaba, que cerró de golpe su computadora, importándole un pimiento si la última evidencia escrita de su porquería de vida sexual se perdía o no.

**-Demonios! Necesito un novio… o una noche de sexo loco… o de sexo regular, no importa. Infiernos, me conformaría con sexo mediocre si eso quita las telarañas por ahí abajo.**

**-Nena, lo que necesitas es una vida, para que dejes de inventarte vidas ajenas. Aunque no niego que cada vez son más morbosamente interesantes, pero… Apuesto a que la muñeca te duele para este momento **– comentó maliciosamente Annie desde el otro sillón donde estaba recostada.

**-Y quien te preguntó a ti tu opinión sobre mis muñecas? Que no tienes clases? Manicura que hacerte? Lengua que afilarte? Estoy segura que podrías encontrar un decente pasatiempo y dejar de molestarme.**

Candy realmente estaba molesta, no solamente con Annie y su venenosa boca de hermana menor, sino con todas las verdades que dicha boca derramaba.

Recapitulando, tenía 27 años y vivía con su hermana loca de 20, lo cual la dejaba en una constante necesidad de actuar más como madre que como la hermana que alguna vez fue. Tampoco tenía novio, ni pretendientes, ni amigos con derecho, ni amigos prácticamente, ya que estamos.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Candy decidió ponerse a trabajar en la única cosa que iba perfectamente bien en su vida. Su negocio de decoración de interiores. Abriendo de nuevo su laptop volvió a suspirar cuando se dio cuenta de que, _nop_, esa ofensiva burla a su vagina aún seguía ahí.

_Ni una sola palabra se perdió. Que triste._

**-Bueno, a lo que vamos Candy!** – abriendo el correo del negocio, se dispuso a pasar por los constantes correos de conocidos y amigos de conocidos pidiendo presupuestos y bromeando sobre descuentos "por ser yo", que nunca faltaban.

_Viva la publicidad boca a boca, yupi!_

Sólo que está vez había un correo diferente, de _Diseños&construcciones Andrew_ nada menos! Candy sabía que el tío George trabajaba para ellos, pero nunca pensó que tuviera ocasión siquiera de recomendarla, hasta donde sabía, la empresa era familiar y muy rentable, gracias a que todos los primos Andrew habían estudiado carreras afines al negocio y lo hacían malditamente bien, aunque las conexiones que proporciona una familia antigua, rica y respetada habían hecho su magia también, pero sus servicios se limitaban diseñar las casas o edificios y a construirlos, con todo lo que ello implica, _excepto la decoración. _

Pero sin duda ahí estaba, una solicitud de cita para negociar.

_Perfecto! Tú lo pediste señor Andrew. _

Xxxxx

Mirando a su alrededor recordó al tío George diciendo lo lujoso que era el edificio Andrew, pero esto era una exageración. Candy tomó nota de la decoración del edificio, puesto que era obvio que no era algo genérico y práctico, ella podía entender el carácter de las personas que trabajaban aquí y por lo tanto, darse una idea de lo que les gustaría que ella hiciera.

Xxxxx

Albert estaba estresado más allá de las palabras, odiaba trabajar con niñas ricas y mimadas que no entendían a razones y no les importaba manipular con tal de tener lo que quieren. Eliza, desgraciadamente era experta en todo eso, pero Eliza era, por sobre todas las cosas, la protegida de la tía Elroy, y por mucho que le hubiese gustado, no había forma de que le dijera que no a ella. Así que aquí estaba, atascado con estupideces de decoración para que la nena tuviera más tiempo, _aparte de los últimos 10 meses_, para enseñarle, sacudirle y frotarle cualquier parte del cuerpo, _un muy sexy cuerpo, lo q sea de cada quien_, tratando de seducirlo. Y Albert ya estaba hasta las narices de ese juego.

**-Más vale que tu sobrina sea tan buen como dices George, porque no estoy dispuesto a malgastar más tiempo con Eliza. Mi creatividad para mandarla al demonio empieza a agotarse.**

**-Y ella se ha dado cuenta?**

**-De que la mando al demonio? No. Que me estoy agotando? Yo creo que sí, a juzgar por como ha redoblado esfuerzos últimamente. **

**-No te preocupes Albert, Candy es muy capaz de manejarla y tampoco tendrás problemas con su trabajo, es muy intuitiva y sofisticada.**

**-Y ahí es precisamente – **resoplo Albert - **donde reside el problema con Eliza.**

Xxxxx

Candy temblaba ligeramente y estaba bastante segura de que se había sonrojado también, más no sabía si era porque estaba nerviosa, intimidada o excitada. _Probablemente excitada. _Pensó consternada, repasando la mirada por el hombre delante de ella. _Y qué hombre! _Alto, muy alto, y obviamente bien construido, Albert Andrew era una ricura total. No era exageradamente musculoso, pero no sé le podría llamar pequeño de ningún modo, de _ningún _modo, si esos pantalones a la medida no mentían. _Y Candy esperaba que no. _Pero lo que realmente atraía a Candy como polilla a la luz, eran sus ojos… Albert poseía unos ojos inusualmente amables en un rostro fuerte y masculino.

_No lo culparía si fuera un idiota pretencioso. Es endemoniadamente guapo y tiene el resto del paquete también. _Y aún así, la miraba como si fuera una amiga perdida._ Nada nuevo por aquí White, prepara los analgésicos para la muñeca._


	3. Chapter 3

Albert había llegado cansado, estresado y con hambre, pero apenas abrió la puerta de su departamento fue directo a la cama y buscó en su teléfono por una actualización de _sweetie06._

Por su vida que no podía recordar cómo había llegado a ese sitio de fanfictions, pero recordaba con lujo de detalles cada una de las historias que había leído de sweetie. _Aunque el más bien la llamaría _hottie_, pero esa era solo su opinión_. Y cada una de ellas era aún más sensual que la anterior.

Hoy era un tema diferente y extraño para el, y sin embargo excitante, y no porque se viera en el papel vulnerable, _aunque lo intentó, _o en el de su compañero, _que también lo intentó, _sino porque no podía parar de imaginarse a si mismo tras de ella, viéndola verlos, escuchándola, oliendo su necesidad… deslizando lentamente los labios por su largo cuello. Besando, mordiendo, chupando… viendo sus propios dedos acariciar el femenino brazo hasta desaparecer, también el, bajo la ropa. _Casi_ podía sentir la sedosa humedad cubriendo sus dedos, casi podía distinguir el timbre de su voz al pedir entrecortadamente por más. Y lo amaba! Amaba cada segundo que pasaba viéndolos mientras ella temblaba y se deshacía en sus brazos gritando fuerte igual que ellos. Igual que el, mientras el semen salía disparado entre sus dedos.

Xxxxx

-**No señorita Legan, mi trabajo es decorar su casa, no limpiarla, usted debe contratar a alguien para limpiar antes de que yo empiece con las cortinas y tapetes el próximo lunes. **

**-Yo no tengo porque hacer nada, Albert hace todo por mi, así que supongo que solo le diré que no eres apta para el trabajo.**

_Esta… bruja! Sigue sonriendo así y te reorganizaré los dientes._

**-Por supuesto, está en su derecho de cancelar el contrato de trabajo, pero como le mencioné al señor Andrew, no hay devolución del adelanto y deberé cobrar un extra de 500 dólares por el diseño. **– Aclaró dulcemente Candy.

**-Ja! Apuesto a que Albert no sabe lo… **_**astuta **_**que eres, pero está a punto de enterarse y llamará a sus abogados, ent...**

**-Porque habría de llamar a mis abogados Eliza? **– Albert sabía que era una mala idea dejar a la pequeña rubia con carita de muñeca, _aunque tacones matadores, _a cargo de la arpía, pero no creyó que durará tan poco en el puesto, ahora tendría que rescatarla antes de que seguramente se echara a llorar. _Que fastidio. _

**-Oh! Albert querido** – canturreo Eliza mientras tomaba su brazo y rozaba su, abundante de silicona, pecho en el. – **la mujer que contrataste intenta estafarte e irse con el dinero sin haber hecho nada. No puedes permitirlo cariño, llama a la policía y haz que la castiguen.** – a pesar de su tono dulce, Albert podía ver la malicia en su mirada. No era la primera vez q tenía que defender a uno de sus empleados, y sabía lo que venía, interminables horas de quejas y gritos, o peor, lloriqueos de ambas partes.

**-No creo que sea el caso, estoy seguro que la señorita White no…**

**-Pues claro que la señorita White si! Acaso vas a dudar de mi? Querido tu me conoces y sabes que nunca pondría en evidencia a alguien si no estuviera segura.**

Esto era el colmo, Candy no podía creer el descaro de la mujer, ni la facilidad con la que retorcía la situación, pero seguro como el infierno que no la dejaría arruinar su reputación.

**-En realidad señor Andrew, sólo le recordaba a la señorita Legan que el contrato de trabajo es rescindible solo bajo ciertos términos ** \- dijo Candy con calma, pero con la suficiente firmeza para hacer a Albert dar un segundo vistazo más allá de la dulzura y delicadeza de la _pequeña rubia con carita de muñeca. _

**-Así es, la pérdida del adelanto sería uno de ellos, que es de lo que me imagino que va todo esto. Pero porqué habría que hacerlo?**

**-Ella es una incompetente Albert, despídela! Ni siquiera puede limpiar antes de hacer el trabajo, qué me puedo esperar de gente así?**

**-Bueno,** \- contestó Candy antes de que Albert tuviera la oportunidad - **puede esperar un excelente trabajo después de que usted contrate un equipo de limpieza, o puede esperar un cobro extra por pedirme de buena gana que yo lo resuelva. En todo caso, me parece un detalle tan trivial que no veo porque molestar al señor Andrew, a menos claro, que necesite pedirle un préstamo para afrontar el gasto. **– sabía que estaba siendo un poco mezquina, pero es que hay gente que no entiende más que su propio idioma, aparte de que realmente se sentía estúpida discutiendo por una tontería.

Albert no sabía si estaba más sorprendido u orgulloso de la seguridad con que Candy puso en su lugar a Eliza, pero realmente disfrutaba del momento de silencio que le proporcionó la indignada salida de la pelirroja. Sabía que su orgullo era del tamaño de tres elefantes obesos y que no le permitiría seguir con la discusión.

_Lástima que no mucha gente podamos hablarle así y salir indemnes con la tía Elroy._

**-Bien jugado señorita White, estoy seguro que tendrá el depósito en menos de diez minutos**

**-Gracias señor. Estoy segura que tendrá su lengua acuchillado sus oídos en menos de quince. **– ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar la profunda carcajada que salió de Albert. Tan inusual como divertida.

**-Probablemente, me aseguraré de preocuparme por sus finanzas en cuanto cruce la puerta entonces.**

**-Bien! Eso debería ganarle por lo menos tres días. **

**-Uno y medio, dos si también le sugiero un préstamo **

**-Ah, entonces deberías hablarle de las casas de empeño, eso debería hacer el truco.**

**-O asegurarme una cachetada** – Albert estaba fascinado. Así que la personalidad calzaba con los zapatos... _Altos, imponentes, hermosos, elegantes y muy provocativos_. En pocas palabras _Sexis como el infierno._


	4. Chapter 4

**Jenny: **Gracias por leer.

**Wall-e17: **Es verdad! Yo tampoco sé _cómo rayos. _Pero estoy muy contenta de que te guste, gracias por seguirme. XOXO.

**Mj: **No te preocupes, yo te explico lo que quieras nena. Eliza es la protegida de la tía Elroy, como siempre, pero esta decidida a echarse a Albert a la bolsa. Y es muy insistente y agresiva en su avance, y aunque Albert no está interesado, no puede ser grosero con ella de ningún modo o rechazarla directamente sin meterse en problemas con la tía. Así que, aunque Eliza exige que decir en la casa para tener pretexto para estar más tiempo con Albert, este contrata a Candy para que ellas dos se hagan pelotas y lo dejen en paz. Ya que George asegura que después de lidiar con Annie, Candy puede con cualquier lengua venenosa.

**Nota: **Disculpen por las confusiones y demás, me acabo de dar cuenta que no se suben las historias con el formato que le doy en Word, (guiones para marcar diálogos o asteriscos de separación de escenas, etc), voy a tratar de corregir eso, porque se lo molesto y desconcertante que es.

Xxxxxxx

Candy sabía que no había ganado la batalla, ni de cerca. Eliza buscaría la manera de desquitarse y hacerle la vida imposible, pero en realidad no tenía miedo. Trataría de estar preparada, sí, pero un montón de berrinches y un par de intrigas no serían nada nuevo para ella. Podía con eso. Con lo que no podía era con esos ojos azules centrándose en ella y rezumando interés. No simple amabilidad como antes, ni excitación como le pasaba a ella, pero si interés, el suficiente como para calentarla por dentro y darle una pequeña esperanza. Una que murió muy pronto al recordar a su novia Eliza, _alias medusa._

**-Bueno, a cada quien sus gustos, por mas operados que estén **– gruñó por lo bajo mientras terminaba de ponerse de acuerdo con Paty para que le ayudara con la limpieza de la casa. Pues se imaginó que si medusa había sido tan generosa con el depósito, bien podrían beneficiarse su mejor amiga y ella.

Sintiéndose perversamente satisfecha, Candy se dirigió a su auto. Era hora de ir a escoger muebles, pero antes tenía que ir a comer, cualquier cosa que no fuera la sabrosura a la que le había estado echando el ojo los últimos cinco minutos desde la ventana de recepción.

Aún no había llegado a su coche cuando dicha sabrosura terminó su llamada y fijó sus ojos en ella.

**-Va de salida señorita White?**

**-Así es señor Andrew, tengo que encargarme de los muebles de la sala principal y el vestíbulo. **

**-Sin embargo me imagino que tiene que comer, es bastante tarde para no haber almorzado **– Albert no sabía qué lo había poseído para sacar el tema, pero ahora que lo había hecho, sabía perfectamente a dónde quería dirigirse.

**-Y cómo sabe que no lo he hecho ya? **– respondió ella con una porción de sarcasmo y dos de coqueteo. _Dios! Contrólate White._

**-Cuándo? Mientras domaba leones o mientras jugaba candy cruch en la recepción? **

_Infiernos, esa ceja levantada es sexy. –_ **No era candy cruch, eran mensajes de texto. **

**-Pero no niega lo de los leones, ya veo. Ni lo de la falta de almuerzo tampoco. Venga – **ordenó, más que pedir, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la conducía con firmeza a su propio auto. – **vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre y Archie me ha cancelado.**

**-Y se lo van a robar si va solo? – **preguntó una Candy dividida entre la incredulidad y la emoción, pero esforzándose por aparentar indiferencia.

**-Ah, esa boca tan ingeniosa… No, no me van a robar, pero es más agradable comer acompañado. Aunque sea por una listilla. Por lo menos puedo entretenerme admirando sus zapatos si necesito ponerle cinta adhesiva en la boca.**

**-Por lo menos dichos zapatos tienen un tacón afilado si necesito reconstruirle el… ombligo!**

Albert no recordaba haberse divertido tanto en años, o disfrutar la compañía de otra mujer de este modo. Sin necesidad de comportarse apropiadamente. Con la pequeña a su lado podía decir exactamente lo que pasara por su mente y ella simplemente se lo devolvía peor. _Fascinante. _-**Vamos, diga la verdad Candy, no fue mi ombligo el que se imaginó – **dijo riendo.

**-No, pero no entiendo por qué tanta felicidad si sabe qué es exactamente lo que remodelaré. – **contraatacó, antes de darse cuenta que por primera vez la había llamado por su nombre de pila. – _**Albert **_ \- remarcó con ironía, mientras el mencionado solo sonrió socarronamente y los llevo, _muy felizmente al parecer, _a su destino.

Xxxxxxx

**-Vamos Candy, no puedes rechazar un pastel de chocolate así. Anda, Pruébalo, sabes que quieres.**

**-ahgg – **se quejaba con sentimiento Candy – **no vas a parar hasta hacerme romper totalmente mi dieta cierto?**

**-Dieta? De qué demonios hablas Candy? Eres perfecta como estas. Porqué te torturarías con una dieta? – **Albert estaba genuinamente intrigado, y más al ver la sorpresa en la cara de Candy. – **vamos, sólo un bocado. – **volvió a engatusar con tono suave.

Nadie nunca habría calificado de _perfecta_ a Candy, no con sus kilitos demás, ni con sus pronunciadas curvas. Pero demonios si no podía ver la sinceridad de Albert. Y nunca, _nunca, _se había sentido tan hermosa como en ese momento, con los ojos trabados uno en el otro, mientras abría tímidamente la boca para aceptar el bocado que le tendía Albert en su propio tenedor.

_Íntimo, muy íntimo._

Fue lo único que pudo pensar Albert antes de que el momento se rompiera, gracias a…

**-Se le ofrece algo más señor Andrew?**

**-Gustas algo más Candy?**

**-No, gracias**

**-Nada Wendy, gracias**

**-Para servirle señor**

Candy vio cómo lo miraba la mesera, vio el interés, los celos y la decepción, vio la satisfacción de interrumpidos y la grosería de ignorarla como si no estuviera sentada en la mesa. Pero _no _le importó. Porque también pudo ver que Albert ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nada de eso. Y no se dio cuenta, porque en ningún momento dejó de verla a ella. _A la ligeramente regordeta Candy White._

Y eso, eso la asustó. La fascinó, pero la asustó a muerte. Porque no sabía que hacer con eso. Con un hombre así. Uno que, por cierto, tenía una muy guapa y bruja novia.


	5. Chapter 5

No importa cuántas veces se dijera a sí misma que dejara de pensar en él. O cuántas veces intentara pensar en alguien más. En su hombre de ensueño, en el vecino nuevo, en el muchacho de la cafetería que aunque un poco joven, estaba hermoso. Incluso intentó pensar en los primos Andrew, cualquiera que no fuera Albert. Pero no, su mente volvía una y otra vez a esos ojos azules, a esa voz baja y sedosa.

_Dios! Eres una tonta Candice. Cuándo aprenderás la lección? Ese tipo de hombre nunca se fijará en ti en serio. Él nunca… nunca te verá por dentro, el solo verá en ti una oportunidad. Se acercará a ti y te tocará solo porque puede, te tocará porque… te tocará… - _y entonces su vívida imaginación corrió.

Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte mientras el tenedor se deslizaba lentamente de su boca. Era su imaginación o Albert estaba cada vez más cerca? Candy no pudo mantener más los ojos abiertos al sentir la calidez de unos dedos enredándose en su cabello y curvándose en su nuca. _Dios, su mano es tan grande y fuerte. Se siente… como el hogar. Un hogar acogedor y seguro. _Candy sintió el aliento de Albert rozar su mejilla un segundo antes de sentir su nariz juguetear con la suya y el fantasma de sus labios _casi _tocando los suyos. Casi, pero aún no. Sólo un segundo más, sólo un milímetro, solo…

TOC TOC TOC

**-MIERDA! – **Candy saltó tan alto que casi se cae de la cama. Cosa difícil ya que estaba acostada, pero es que el susto no era para menos. Su corazón estaba a un soplo del infarto y sentía su cara arder de la mortificación de ser interrumpida por una Annie que en este momento se partía de la risa, y de la frustración de… bueno, ser interrumpida en una épica fantasía, por una estúpida Annie que _aún _se partía de la risa. – **te vas a callar en algún momento cercano idiota?**

**-No lo creo hermanita. Lo siento, pero es que esto es hilarante. Digo, yo se que eres una cerda cuando te pones a escribir, pero encontrarte jugueteando con tu mouse… - **Annie apenas respiraba de la risa, y Candy no sabía si golpearla para callarla o directamente matarla. Pero optó por tirarle un cojín a la cabeza, a falta de lugares viables para esconder el cadáver, eso sí, con toda su fuerza.

**-No me estaba masturbando tarada, sólo estaba distraída.**

**-Distraída? – **indago un poco mas calmada, pero igual de divertida – **estabas imaginando porquerías, admítelo!**

**-Bueno, si! Y que? Eso no es raro, ahora vete!**

**-Que triste… - **suspiró Annie con cara de tragedia de novela

**-Triste?! Que tiene de triste mi imaginación?**

**-Bueno, podría empezar señalando que es **_**imaginación. **_**Y podría seguir añadiendo que no hay gloria en una buena follada imaginaria, sin un buen orgasmo real.**

**-Oh, por Dios! Es que algún día te pondrás filtro? – **a Candy realmente no le importaba tener este tipo de conversación, no era mojigata ni hipócrita, ella escribía mucho más sucio a veces, y no escribía ni la mitad de lo que imaginaba. Pero no era divertido cuando era tu hermanita la que intentaba pasarse de lista. Con Annie había que tener la correa corta o te tragaría entera.

**-Nop, no necesito uno con una proxeneta literaria.**

**-No soy una proxeneta!**

**-A ver, recapitulemos nena. Has puesto a trabajar, literariamente hablando, a todo chico guapo con el que te has cruzado los últimos tres años. Y no ha sido un trabajo decente, claro que no! Ha sido pornografía pura! Escrita, actuada…**

**-MENTALMENTE!**

**-… y dirigida por ti.**

**-Publicada, sería más apropiado. Y eso no me hace una proxeneta literaria.**

**-No, tienes razón, en realidad te hace una mujer mayor desesperada por…**

**-OK OK OK. Me quedo con proxeneta, gracias. Ahora que hemos aclarado puntos de vital importancia, podrías decirme a que demonios viniste?**

**-Ah! Que bueno que me recuerdas…**

Xxxxx

Albert tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, no había dormido casi nada en días, el contrato con el señor Ramírez era grande, pero no parecía tener prisa por firmarlo, mientras que el material para la cabaña de lujo de los Clark había llegado equivocado, y por si fuera poco, la tía Elroy había decidido que era una excelente mañana para venir a la oficina a entrometerse en la vida personal de Albert. _Fantástico! Alguien más que quiera venir a joder conmigo?_

-**Necesitas ser más responsable con tus actos William. Ya no eres un jovencito de secundaria para estar jugando con las damas. Eres un hombre de casi treinta y tres años, necesitas sentar cabeza. Eliza no te esperará por siempre, y menos si la avergüenzas de ese modo frente a empleadas igualadas. No se en que estabas pensando al contratar a esa niña. Eliza me informó que no tiene experiencia alguna, por no hablar del sentido del gusto, o del decoro. Me ha dicho que su atuendo deja mucho que desear y su actitud es aún más atroz. Esa niña no debería estar cerca siquiera de una empresa como la tuya, es inconcebible…**

_Al parecer no ha perdido el tiempo poniendo a la tía en contra de Candy, sabía que no se quedaría callada, pero esto está saliéndose de control y necesito arreglarlo rápido. _

Pero antes de que Albert tuviera tiempo siquiera de abrir la boca, escuchó unos pasos conocidos, _extrañamente, _seguido de un suave toque a la puerta entreabierta.

**-Adelante!**

Xxxxx

Candy estaba entusiasmada por empezar el día, había pasado los últimos dos días limpiando la casa de _medusa_ junto a Paty, y si bien había sido divertido, también había sido muy cansado, la casa era enorme, por decir lo menos. Pero ahora estaba lista para recoger los muebles que había comprado para el vestíbulo y la sala principal y también para detallar esas áreas. Quizá incluso tendría tiempo para escoger muebles de dormitorio. Y una vez que los cuartos principales estuvieran listos, lo demás sería pan comido.

Candy se dirigía a la oficina de Stear Cornwell, uno de los primos de Albert, y encargado, entre otras cosas más interesantes, de la bodega donde Candy guardó las cosas que ya habían sido entregadas de las mueblerías. Y el asunto es que iba realmente contenta, no solo por cómo pintaba perfectamente su día, sino también por el hecho de que para llegar a la oficina de Stear, era necesario pasar por la de Albert, la cual, normalmente tenía las persianas abiertas y podías ver, por pura casualidad, al bombón que trabajaba dentro.

Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, Candy pudo observar las persianas cerradas al final de este, y a la secretaria de Albert caminar hacia ella, aparentemente huyendo de cualquier actividad que se desarrollara en la oficina de atrás.

_Que decepción, no tendré otra oportunidad de verlo hoy._

**-Candy! – **grito en susurros Clara – **si vienes a ver al señor Andrew, no es un buen momento, la señora Elroy está con el, y al parecer no está yendo muy bien la cosa. Mejor vuelve después. – **Candy notaba la evidente incomodidad de Clara y eso sólo le dio curiosidad, pero se apresuró a calmarla.

**-Oh! No, no te preocupes, sólo voy a la oficina de Stear. Tu vas de salida?**

**-Si, voy a ir a perder un rato a la cafetería, para dar un poco de privacidad al señor Andrew. – **si Candy no lo supiera ya, se habría enterado entonces de lo humilde y buena persona que era la secretaria de Albert. Al igual que todos los empleados que había conocido hasta el momento. Le agradaba saber que se tomaban su tiempo en escogerlos.

**-Te veré después entonces – **se despidió Candy con una sonrisa.

Apenas dio la vuelta Clara y se perdió de la vista, Candy empezó a caminar sigilosamente hacia la oficina prohibida. Sabía que no debía, sabía que estaba abusando horriblemente de la confianza de Clara y que estaba violando la privacidad de Albert, pero por su vida que no podía evitar espiar esta reunión. Y lo peor, no sabía siquiera porque era tan importante hacerlo.

Pero lo supo… en cuanto su oído empezó a distinguir las palabras de Elroy Andrew, supo que hablaba de ella, supo que Eliza había hecho su movimiento, y ahora, no solo el extraño juego entre las dos estaba en peligro, también lo estaba su reputación y su negocio.

Sin tiempo para pensarlo dos veces, retrocedió rápida y silenciosamente unos pasos y luego empezó a caminar con normalidad, ósea chasqueando sutilmente sus tacones, unos color vino de diez centímetros está vez, y luego tocó a la puerta.

**-Adelante!**

Xxxxx

**Nota: **Hola hermosas, siento haberme tardado, se que son capitos muy cortitos y por lo mismo deberían ser más continuos, pero es que las cosas están un poco revueltas por acá. Pero espero que les guste. A partir de aquí es donde empieza lo bueno.

**Mj: **siii, tuve problemas para subir el capítulo anterior no sé porqué. No uso traductor, fue en la página de fanfictions que se hizo ese cambio. Es que escribo y subo y hago todo en mi celular porque es más cómodo para mi ir escribiendo así en minutitos libres aquí y allá, pero creo que eso afecta al formato, no se, pero al subirlo la segunda vez ya quedó bien. Espero ya no tener problemas. Saludos.

**Wall-e17: **Hola guapa, sip, así exactamente está la cosa entre los rubios, pero ahora verás porque Albert está tan estresado y atorado con Eliza. No es fácil cuando tienes una tía entrometida y enfadosa. Pero ya viene Candy al rescate!

**Jenny: **guapa y bruja si, pero novia, nooo, Nunca! De eso se encarga Candy!


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh mierda!_

Fue lo primero que pensó Albert al ver a Candy asomarse por la puerta.

_LO ESCUCHÓ TODO!_

Fue lo segundo que rebotó por su mente. Pero luego ella…

**-Buenos días señor Andrew tiene… oh! Lo siento, no sabía que estaba acompañado – **dijo una muy "apenada" Candy.

**\- No se preocupe señorita White, adelante, permítame presentarle. La señora Elroy Andrew, mi tía –** introdujo Albert, rápidamente, más por educación arraigada que por otra cosa, pero se tranquilizó rápidamente al ver la maravillosa sonrisa que la pequeña le dedicó a su tía. Después de todo nadie sonríe así a alguien si lo ha escuchado hablar mal de si mismo. **– tía, ella es la señorita Candice White, la decoradora.**

**-Es un gusto conocerla al fin señora Elroy – **comenzó Candy estirando la mano para saludar mientras la tía evaluaba cuidadosamente el atuendo de Candy. Desde el cabello suelto pero estilizado, el maquillaje fresco y natural, una blusa de seda y falda lápiz, que si bien acentuada su figura de reloj de arena, también hacia pensar en una maestra, o en una bibliotecaria, _una muy sexy bibliotecaria, _con un gusto impecable y sofisticado, hasta la joyería sencilla pero acertada. El único toque de rebeldía estaba en los tacones. Que si bien combinaban a la perfección, también eran… _provocativos. _Y por el momento, Elroy no había decidido si le agradaba o no la pasión que ese detalle dejaba ver en el carácter de esa niña con carita de inocencia.

**-Al fin? – **preguntó en tono neutro, mientras tomaba a regañadientes la mano que le era tendida.

**\- Por supuesto, su sobrino me contó que usted dirigió personalmente la decoración de las oficinas. Son espléndidas! Con el toque justo de calidez y profesionalismo que haría a cualquier cliente sentirse confiado al contratarlos.**

_Vaya! Directo al punto débil. _Albert estaba, de nuevo, gratamente impresionado con Candy, porque no había modo de que, después de ese pequeño discurso, volviera a pensar que la diablilla no había escuchado su conversación. Pero no estaba seguro si sería suficiente para contrarrestar el veneno de Eliza.

**-Así es señorita White, yo supervise la decoración, y fácilmente podría haberme encargado de la casa de Eliza, no había necesidad de contratar los servicios de nadie.**

_Oh, ese truco lo tengo que aprender. _Pensó Candy al ver lo educado y amable que sonaba el insulto en los labios de la señora Elroy.

**-Y es realmente maravilloso que lo diga, porque me encantaría que viera los muebles y los detalles que quiero poner en la sala de visitas. Son espléndidos, pero su opinión será muy apreciada. Estoy segura de que eso le encantaría a la señorita Legan.**

Elroy estaba sorprendida, pero también alagada, puesto que podía ver sinceridad en las palabras de la niña. Y si era sincera, también estaba emocionada, no había nada que le entusiasmara más que decorar y organizar, pero rara vez tenía tiempo para ello. Entre las juntas del corporativo Andrew, que aún estaba en sus manos, y las tontas citas con "amigas" para tomar el té, sus días estaban llenos. Pero aún así, no estaba segura si debería.

**-Me encantaría querida, pero me temo que no sería apropiado entrometerme en las decisiones de Eliza. **

**-Oh, vamos, usted sabe tan bien como yo que la señorita Legan ha dejado a mi entero criterio todo el trabajo. Y según mi criterio, necesito su compañía y su valiosa opinión. – **engatuso Candy con una sonrisa tan pícara como adorable, haciendo sonreír a sus acompañantes.

**\- Yo creo que deberías aceptar tía, le estarías haciendo un favor a Eliza y a toda su familia, porque Dios sabe que si ella es quien toma las decisiones, terminará ordenándole a Candy poner animal print hasta en los platos.**

**-William! No seas grosero. Estoy segura que Eliza no haría eso. – **_O si? _**– de todos modos… tal vez podría… un par de horas, si es que insisten.**

**-Excelente! Iré a pedir que nos abran la bodega para que seleccionemos lo que nos llevarán el día de hoy, está bien? Mientras les dejaré terminar su reunión.- **y sin esperar respuesta salió de la oficina en una nube de felicidad.

Xxxxxx

Candy no estaba preocupada por haber invitado a la señora Elroy a opinar sobre su trabajo, ella sabía que lo hacía muy bien. No era arrogante al respecto, ni inflaba su valor, pero estaba segura de si misma y el resultado de sus trabajos apoyaban esa seguridad. Aparte de que había sido sincera en todo lo que dijo. Elroy realmente tenía un don para la decoración, y a pesar de ser tan buena, Candy aceptaba humildemente que podía aprender unas cuantas cosas de la mujer mayor.

Xxxxx

Alistair Cornwell era conocido por su gran inteligencia, por su capacidad de construir casi cualquier cosa, desde una pequeña caja de música hasta un rascacielos. Era ampliamente conocido por su amabilidad y su buen humor, por su madurez y su optimismo y sobre todo, por su buen corazón. Pero nunca, nunca, había sido conocido por estar enamorado… hasta ahora.

**-Señorita White, buenos días. Por favor pase, siéntese –** Stear retiró caballerosamente la silla frente a su escritorio para Candy y luego se sentó a un lado en vez de frente a ella en su propia silla. –** dígame en qué la puedo ayudar.**

**\- No le quitaré mucho tiempo señor Cornwell, me dijo su secretaria que va de salida. Sólo necesito la autorización para sacar algunas cosas de la bodega. **

**\- No se preocupe, no era una cita importante, tengo todo el día para dedicarle. Pero con una condición.**

A Candy le encantaba este hombre, y ni que decir de su sonrisa, era guapo e inteligente y su cuerpo no lastimaba a nadie… _yum yum._ Pero a pesar de la química que había, no se comparaba siquiera con la atracción feroz que sentía por Albert.

-**Y esa seria?**

**-Tendrás que llamarme Stear. Nada de señor Cornwell para ti –** por fin había podido pedir lo que quería, y ella estaba sonriendo, eso tenía que ser un avance no? Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la manera de pasar más tiempo con ella y entonces, tal vez…

**-Por supuesto, pero nada de señorita White para ti tampoco entonces – **contestó Candy con un guiño. Y Stear casi se desmaya.

**-Bien, ahora que hemos aclarado todas nuestras diferencias podemos pasar a lo importante **_**cariño.**_

Candy no pudo evitar la carcajada – **vaya! Tú si que te saltas los pasos, ni siquiera me has dicho **_**Candy**_** aún y ya soy **_**cariño?**_

Stear se sonrojo y sonrió un poco tímidamente, pero no retrocedió. Imaginaba que si Candy se reía de ello era porque no le importaba realmente su desliz.

**-Podría haber sido peor, podría haberte dicho pastelito, ya sabes. **

Candy río aún más fuerte mientras tomaba el brazo que Stear le ofrecía y salían de la oficina. Realmente le gustaba. Era sexy, divertido y adorable. Lástima que sus ojos, _y otras partes muy exclusivamente femeninas,_ estuvieran en otra parte.

Xxxxx

Hola hola guapas, anoche me dormí a las 3am porque mi cerebro no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría después. Así que aproveché la inspiración y escribí.

Y sí, por fin resolví el formato, yeeiiii!


	7. Chapter 7

La tarde terminó por ser muy divertida, y a pesar de que Elroy dijo que sólo se quedaría un par de horas, terminó por quedarse hasta el anochecer.

En realidad Candy tenía todo cubierto. Le enseñó sus planos, sus notas y sus muestras, y a pesar de que Elroy estaba impresionada con el buen gusto de Candy y con el cuidado que ponía a cada detalle, aún así dió su opinión y cambio algunas cosas, esperando secretamente que Candy se molestara o discutiera con ella. Pero para su sorpresa, Candy aceptaba de buen modo las opiniones, incluso se entusiasmaba cuando algo quedaba mejor. Gratamente, las dos mujeres terminaron en una lluvia de ideas, la cual sólo dio a conocer lo afines que eran sus gustos y su forma de trabajar.

Y aún con todo esto, Elroy no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que Eliza le había dicho…

Xxxxxxx

Habían pasado unos días desde que Stear había pasado el día con Candy y la tía Elroy, y estaba francamente desesperado por verla otra vez.

Stear nunca había tenido muchos amigos. No era una persona fácil de entender. Desde su preferencia por estudiar y armar cosas en vez de ir a fiestas, hasta su extraño sentido del humor. Solo su hermano y primos lo habían entendido y aceptado. Hasta que Candy llegó. Ella no lo miraba con extrañeza o se reía por compromiso, no. A ella le brillaban los ojos con entendimiento y picardía, ella se reía abierta y sinceramente, ella bromeaba e incluso coqueteaba un poco con el. Ella era perfecta…

Xxxxxxx

**-Hola Rose, tienes idea de que le pasa a tu jefe? Ha estado distraído toda la semana y cada día me preocupa más – **_observador _nunca había sido uno de los muchos atributos de Archivald Cornwell, pero en este caso, ameritaba prestar atención a los cambios de su hermano mayor. No era normal que cometiera un error, mucho menos tres en una semana.

**\- Por supuesto joven Archie, está enamorado – **comunicó con cariño y regocijo la secretaria. Prácticamente había visto crecer a los jóvenes Andrew mientras trabajaba en el corporativo, antes de venir a trabajar para Stear.

**-Qué?! Enamorado? Estas segura?**

**-Quien está enamorado? – **preguntó Albert, que iba pasando frente al escritorio de Rose de camino a su oficina.

**\- Stear, al parecer – **contestó Archie con una sonrisa rompecaras.

**\- En serio? – **_quien diría? _**– ya era maldita hora! Me alegro por él. Crees que deberíamos ir a celebrarlo?**

**-Dalo por hecho hombre! Le avisaré a Anthony y me aseguraré de que Stear este ahí. Donde siempre?**

**-Claro. Nos vemos. – **Albert sabía que había sido un poco cortante, pero se le hacía tarde para su reunión de las 10. _Con la pequeña muñeca._

Xxxxxxx

Candy corría como el demonio tratando de hacer varias cosas a la vez, sobre todo, llegar a tiempo a su cita con Albert, mientras hacía malabares con sus bolsas y carpetas e intentaba cerrarle la boca mentalmente a Paty para poder colgar el teléfono.

**-Te lo prometo Paty patita, seré totalmente profesional, incluso en mis pensamientos… que? No! Por supuesto que no estoy cruzando los dedos… pues porque ya te dije que estoy decidida a sacarlo de mi mente y lo decía en serio… si, yo sé que mi carrera está en juego… Paty, de verdad no tienes que preocuparte, sólo haré mi trabajo lo más rápido posible y me olvidaré de que existe siquiera… … … oh Paty… si, nena, yo también te quiero, y también intentaría cuidar tu corazón si estuvieras a punto de tirarte de cabeza en una locura unilateral… no, me niego a llamarlo así, es una locura, nada mas!... Si, si, lo se… yo también te quiero patita, hasta la noche.**

Candy iba tan rápido y tan distraída que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar siquiera cuando chocó de lleno contra un muy divertido, _y estratégicamente parado, _Stear, que no perdió la oportunidad de abrazarla por la cintura para estabilizarla.

**-Debería preocuparme por tus charlas telefónicas con patas?**

**-Patas? – **preguntó desconcertada un segundo antes de romper a reír **– no, patas no. Patita… estaba hablando con mi amiga Paty. **

**-Oh, me disculpo con tu amiga. – **No podía dejar de sonreír, Candy no solo no se había alejado de su abrazo, sino que también le sonreía **– Tienes algo que hacer? Estaba a punto de ir por un café. **

**-Me encantaría, pero llego tarde a una reunión con Albert. Quizá la próxima vez. **

**-Esta bien cariño, la próxima vez. – **apenas pudo esconder su decepción, pero se aferró a esa promesa mientras se alejaba.

Para ser honesta, Candy no pensaba salir de nuevo a ningún lado con ninguno de los primos Andrew, a menos que fuera estrictamente profesional. Paty tenía razón, estaba cruzando líneas que no deberían haber estado a la vista siquiera. Y los nuevos cientos de escritos que ya llenaban la carpeta "secreta" de su computadora habían sido una gran bandera roja que se estrelló en su cara ayer por la noche.

Xxxxxxx

_9:58 Será muy obvio que mandé a Clara fuera para tener privacidad? No creo… o si?... Le diré q vuelva? No, ya no hay tiempo, no tarda en llegar._

_9:59 Prepárate Andrew, que parezca que eres muy importante._

_10:00 Está a punto de llamar a la puerta. Tal vez deberías parecer ocupado pero accesible._

_10:01 Dónde esta? Se le habrá olvidado?_

_10:02 Cálmate, estoy seguro que no le pasó nada._

_10:03 Deja de revolverte el pelo maldición y siéntate! Llegará en cualquier momento, no necesitas parecer demente._

_10:04 Cálmate de una puta vez Andrew! No está en una maldita zanja, ni la chocaron, ni la secuestraron por amor de Dios!_

_10:05 Es todo! Voy a buscarla… voy a…_

CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC

_Es eso?... son esos?..._

TOC TOC TOC

**-Adelante!**

**-Buenos días señor Andrew, lamento haber llegado tarde.**

_Sip, definitivamente esos eran los Jimmy Choo más sexis que había visto en su vida, en las piernas más tentadoras que había… espera un momento… cómo me llamó?_

**-Disculpa cariño? Creí que teníamos un acuerdo con el nombre.**

Candy se estremeció. Hace apenas un momento Stear la había llamado _cariño, _pero era claro que no había tenido el mismo efecto. Cada vez que Stear la llamaba _cariño, _se sentía correcto, familiar, cálido.

Pero esto… esto era pecado puro.

Nada en Albert Andrew era familiar. De hecho, era bastante perturbador como había reaccionado su cuerpo. Como si se hubiera pegado al tomacorriente. Como si supiera con exactitud que tan bueno sería su toque y no pudiera esperar a sentirlo de nuevo.

_Esto definitivamente tiene que parar._

**-Claro. – **contestó evasiva **– como le decía señor Andrew, me apena haberle hecho esperar. Le parece si empezamos con el vídeo sobre el avance?**

_Que demonios?!_

Albert podría haber estado divertido de no estar tan atónito.

_Acabo de ser enviado a la mierda… por primera vez en mi vida!_

Lo preocupante no era el rasguño a su orgullo, ni el golpe de realidad que le proporcionó el caer en cuenta que no estaba acostumbrado a no interesarle a una mujer, o incluso la confusión que le causaba el cambio de actitud de Candy desde la última vez que hablaron. Lo que en realidad le pateo las entrañas como tren de carga, fue el ver la fría indiferencia en el tono y actitud de _su pequeña,_ mientras el había estado a punto de salir y movilizar al Swat para encontrarla porque estaba muerto de preocupación. A los cinco jodidos minutos de retraso_._

_MIERDA!_

Esto definitivamente no estaba bien.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta… desde cuando había empezado a pensar en Candy como _SU pequeña?_

_MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!_

Xxxxxxx

**Nota: **Hola guapas, me disculpo, _otra vez, _por la tardanza. Pero ya está aquí, espero que sigan conmigo y les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios. Me hace muy, pero que muuuy feliz cada que llegan, así que por favor escriban. Y tengan la libertad de hacer sugerencias. Besos a todas.

**MJ: **Gracias hermosa, espero mejorar un poco cada vez. Aún Te pierdes a veces? He tratado de ser más explicativa. Saludos

**Wall-E 17: **como sigues nena? Espero q completamente recuperada. He de confesar que creí que me habías abandonado (inserte una cara berreando aquí). Incluso salte un poco de alegría al descubrir que no jaja (que boba soy, lo sé).

Pero si, Candy se anotó unos puntos, pero no ha terminado de convencer a la tía, recordemos que por alguna razón, quiere mucho a Eliza y eso la tiene confundida, porque no cree que ella le mentiría jamás (pero nosotras lo sabemos mejor).

**JENNY: **saludos guapa, espero que sigas por aquí y que estés muy bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando el teléfono sonó más temprano, Albert no recordaba porqué estaba reuniéndose con sus primos, pero tan pronto como su cabeza bajó de la espesa nube de lujuria en que _Sweetie07 _lo sumió, se sintió tan feliz como esta mañana cuando se enteró. Stear estaba enamorado por primera vez en 29 años. No es que nunca hubiera tenido suerte con las chicas, u oportunidades cayendo a sus pies, porque en realidad tuvo muchas. Albert no sabía cómo se lograba conquistar a alguien sin decir una sola jodida palabra, _pero demonios, el chico podía!. _Nop, ese no era el problema, el asunto es que Stear nunca había correspondido y Albert y sus primos siempre habían especulado si era porque Stear era demasiado despistado, estaba muy distraído con sus asuntos o era gay. En lo personal no le hubiese molestado, pero era un alivio saber que untaba la mantequilla del lado correcto.

Así que aquí estaban en su bar favorito brindando por un tímido y sonrojado Stear.

**-No me importa si es más fea que verruga de bruja o más tonta que Eliza Legan, vas a decirme quien es porque entre hermanos no hay secretos!**

**\- En serio crees que se enamoraría de alguien tonta?**

**\- No lo sé Anthony, en realidad ni siquiera pensé que se enamoraría de un "ella", si me lo preguntas.**

**\- Que demonios hombre? – **reclamó indignado Stear. _De verdad creía que era gay? __**– **_**porqué pensarías eso de mi?**

**-Empecemos con que nunca te interesó una mujer y terminemos con que ya casi tienes 30 – **ofreció secamente Anthony.

**\- Tú también? Y quién dice que no me interesó nadie? Es solo que no fui correspondido, o no duró tanto el interés como para que valiera la pena hablarles de ello.**

**-Y que se supone que significa eso? Estoy empezando a creer que mentiste sobre eso de "sin secretos entre hermanos".**

**-Y yo cuando dije eso? Oh, espera, hablas de cuando tenías 8 años? Yo solo dije eso porque quería que confesaras dónde habías escondido mi caja de herramientas – **dijo, sorprendido de que Archie aún lo recordará y más aún de que se lo hubiese tomado tan literalmente **– Pero siempre te he dicho la verdad de todos modos! – **aclaró rápidamente al ver la cara ofendida de su hermano menor.

**-Esta bien niños, no es obligatorio que sepamos quien es la afortunada, **_**aún. **_**Stear nos lo dirá cuando este listo para hacerlo, por lo pronto solo estoy feliz de que nunca tendré que acompañarlo a comprar labiales y tacones.**

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Paty en serio, no podemos comprar pizza y abrir una botella de vino?**

**-Con el estado de ánimo que te cargas bien podríamos comer pepinillos agrios con jugo de limón – **refunfuño una exasperada Paty mientras arrastraba a su _recuérdenme-porque-demonios _mejor amiga al bar que le había recomendado su amigo Tom.

**-O podría simplemente masticar tu cabeza por insolente y fastidiosa – **contraatacó Candy mientras cruzaban la puerta del local

**-Solo si lavas mi cabello al terminar**

**-Pfff no quedaría… - **se interrumpió al escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre y se sorprendió al ver a los primos Andrew en la esquina de atrás. _Porque así de maravillosa es mi suerte, _pensó con resentimiento. **– Buenas noches señores, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí – **_En serio Candy? Es lo mejor que puedes hacer para parecer inteligente?_

**-No sé si sentirme ofendido por tu formalidad o encantado por tu belleza – **jugueteó Archie

**-Siéntete agradecido de que la saqué de su madriguera sin pijama – **dijo Paty, cada vez de peor humor al ver que su plan de sacar a Albert de la mente de su amiga se iba a la alcantarilla.

**\- Ella se vería hermosa de todas formas – **Albert no podía creer su suerte, pero la aprovecharía al máximo.

**-Ee… si… este… oh, ésta es mi amiga Paty – **balbuceó muy apenada Candy **– Paty, ellos son Archivald Cornwell, Albert Andrew, Anthony Brown y Alistair Cornwell.**

Paty no era lo que se diría una persona soñadora, ni romántica, ni idealista, de hecho, apenas y se consideraba una persona civilizada a veces, sobre todo cuando tenía hambre. Pero esa sonrisa… tan alegre, tan hermosa, tan tímida y a la vez con el poder de parar su corazón. No, Paty no era soñadora, pero por este hombre, podría soñar el resto de su vida con un _feliz para siempre._

_Alistair Cornwell…_

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Oh Elroy querida, que bueno que por fin se fueron todas, empezaba a creer que no lo harían nunca.**

**-Oh si! Que bueno que se fueron **_**todas. **_**Casi creía que **_**querían**_** acampar.**

**-Muy cierto, y yo con tanto que quiero hablar contigo. **

_Esta mujer no entiende el sarcasmo. _

**-Dime Eliza, de qué quieres hablar?**

**\- De nuestro querido Albert por supuesto**

**-Necesitamos más té, o va a ser una charla rápida? – **_la esperanza es poderosa._

**-Té está bien, o vino sería mejor.**

_Señor dame fuerza…_

**Xxxxxxx**

No importaba cuántos estudios tuviera, ni que hubiera asistido a las mejores escuelas, ni todos los diplomas y reconocimientos que a su edad tenía. Porque, por su vida, que Albert no sabía que mierda había pasado. Un día estaba coqueteando con Candy y muy seguro de que ella le correspondía y al día siguiente era fría como nariz de esquimal y bailaba con todos menos con él. _Sobre todo con Stear. Qué no le acaban de decir que él está enamorado de alguien? Joder, hay gente que no entiende las indirectas._

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Así que enamorado eh? – **Candy estaba divertida con la idea, hubiera jurado que Stear le coqueteaba a ella, pero al parecer, todos los primos eran así, incluso Anthony, que estaba comprometido y muy enamorado, había hecho unos cuantos guiños traviesos tanto a Paty como a ella, y ni que decir de Archie, que era un ligón incorregible y no parecían molestarle los dos años que le llevaban. Aún así, no veía que Stear fuera igual, pues no se había perdido sus sonrojos o timidez. Como en este momento, que parecía a punto salir corriendo y vomitar. **– Tranquilo, no pienso presionarte con su nombre como los demás. Estoy segura de que debe ser encantadora.**

**\- Tienes razón, es encantadora, es bella, inteligente y la persona más asombrosa que he conocido jamás.**

_Wow…_

Tan observadora como era siempre, Candy no notó la mirada de adoración que Stear le dio. Tal vez porque lo atribuyó a la ensoñación que siempre acompaña a los enamorados al hablar de _esa _persona especial. O tal vez porque estaba ocupada con el hueco que de pronto se formó en su estómago y pecho y que amenazaba con tragarse a toda la humanidad.

De cualquier manera, esa niña boba no podía ser tan maravillosa, seguramente tenía las orejas chuecas o algo. Y tampoco podía ser tan inteligente si no estaba aquí bailando con él, o si?

**-Dije algo que te molestara cariño? De repente estás haciendo pucheros.**

**\- Yo no estoy haciendo pucheros!**

**-Pues claro que sí! Deberías cuidar esa naricita de caricatura, no quieres que se quede fruncida para siempre – **una Candy molesta era tan adorable y graciosa que no pudo contener la risa.

**-Para de burlarte de mi en este momento Alistair Cornwell! – **_demonios! No es suficiente que me restriegue a _Miss Perfecta _en la cara, también tiene que reírse de mi y mi nariz?_

**\- No estoy burlándome de ti cariño! Lo siento, yo solo…**

**\- Crees que sea prudente que me llames **_**cariño**_**? Tal vez a la **_**bellísima chica maravilla **_**le moleste tu confiancita – **sabía con todo su ser que estaba siendo estúpida y exagerada, pero no podía parar. Era como si algo la estuviera ahogando y necesitara desquitarse. Y no entendía por qué. Pero al parecer el mentecato frente a ella si, porque sonreía como menso.

**-A caso estás celosa **_**cariño?**_

_QUE MIER… celosa?! Ni de broma! _

_O si?_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

**Nota: **ustedes disculparse la tardanza (sí, ya sé que se me está haciendo costumbre, lo siento), la verdad es que no estaba segura si debería incluir ciertas cosas, y tampoco estaba segura de la dirección a seguir. Como pueden ver, hemos llegado a una encrucijada para Candy, pero no la juzguen. Ella ha pasado tiempo con Stear y él es realmente lindo, así que tiene un poco de sentido que se confunda. Creo que es parte de la vida estar entre lo que se quiere y lo que sería más fácil sensato querer. O no?

**MJ: **feliz de servir! Y hay más decepción para Albert, pero esperemos que no se de por vencido. Él sabe lo que quiere.

**Wall-e17: **pues como verás, no lo incluí, ya estaba casi escrito toda la fantasía de Candy, pero creí que tal vez estaba demás. Aunque dejaré que todas ustedes lo juzguen. Abrazos y besos linda.

**Jenny: **Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo (aunque me tarde). Saludos!

**Ginink: **Gracias hermosa! Me hicieron muy feliz tus palabras. (Hasta se las presumí a mi esposo. _Toma eso grinch!). _Espero mejorar cada vez más para ustedes, con su ayuda.

Saludos a todas.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Señora Elroy, aquí esta el reporte que me pidió.**

**-Gracias George, puedes retirarte por hoy. Que descanses. – **contestó la dama con amabilidad. Se habían conocido por muchos años, desde antes de que George se casara con su, ahora, difunta esposa Lidia. Lo cual había dado paso a años de amistad y de confianza. Por ello, se extrañó al levantar la vista y verlo aún ahí, dubitativo y un poco tímido. **– Necesitas algo George?**

**-Permíteme atreverme a preguntar, hay algún problema en la empresa del que no esté enterado?**

**\- No, todo está en orden, Por qué lo preguntas? **

**\- Me he topado con el detective privado en el ascensor.**

**\- Oh! – **Elroy sabía que no podía pedirle ésta investigación en particular a su amigo, como normalmente hacia, pero tampoco podía ocultárselo, precisamente por la amistad que los unía y que era tan importante para ella. **– En realidad se trata de una inquietud que necesito aclarar y no tengo tiempo para hacerlo por los medios convencionales.**

**-Y hay algún motivo por el que no me lo pediste a mí, como siempre has hecho? – **No necesitó más que ver la incomodidad y el remordimiento en su cara para entender **– Ya veo… se trata de mi sobrina Candice? Ha habido algún problema con ella?**

**-Lo siento Geordie – **dijo con voz pequeñita y expresión mucho más suave de lo normal.

**-Ah no! No empieces con eso que suena a perro y aparte solo lo sacas cuando hiciste algo muy malo. Anda, habla ya! – **y a pesar del tono molesto, George estaba secretamente encantado, hacia muchos años que no veía a esta Elroy, tantos, que casi lo había olvidado… casi.

**-Estoy entre la espada y la pared George, - **dijo con un suspiro mientras tomaba a su amigo de la mano para sentarse juntos en el amplio sillón frente a la chimenea de su despacho **– Conocí a tu sobrina y me parece una chica honesta y trabajadora, incluso me pareció dulce y muy simpática. Pero… Eliza afirma que está tratando de seducir a William sin importarle que este en una relación seria. Incluso dice que trató de hablar con ella de mujer a mujer y que Candice se burló de ella y le dijo cosas muy impropias.**

**-Y que piensas tu? – **George estaba más allá de enojado, pero no era de las personas que imponían su opinión o trataban de convencer a los demás de algo. Al contrario, dejaba que la otra persona procesara la información y los guiaba para que sacarán sus propias conclusiones, que, esperaba, fueran las correctas.

**\- Pues no imagino a Candice portándote así, la verdad… pero Eliza estaba tan alterada que… no se que creer.**

**-Elroy querida – **dijo mientras tomaba con suavidad las manos de ella entre las suyas **– a veces las apariencias engañan, en las situaciones, e incluso en las personas. Pero siempre, siempre, hay indicios que nos llevan a la verdad. Pequeños detalles que no concuerdan, inconsistencias en una historia, miradas que dicen algo diferente a lo que dice la boca, motivos ocultos a simple vista o simplemente algún desliz en la fachada. Y esos pequeños diamantes de información no te los puede dar ningún detective. Tienes que observar con cuidado todos los ángulos y ser imparcial. Sólo así encontrarás la verdad.**

**-No tratarás de convencerme de que tu sobrina sería incapaz? – **la diversión brillaba el los ojos de la tía

**\- No, tu lo descubrirás sola, o no. Pero será tu decisión y sabes que la respetaré. **

**-Lo harás. Y eso siempre me ha hecho quererte más. – **concluyó besándolo con delicadeza en la mejilla.

**Xxxxxxx**

Albert fue a abrir la puerta aún con la cuchara en la mano, y no se sorprendió de ver a Anthony con una botella de vino y una caja de cuatro cervezas.

**-Oh, mira! Pero si es el vecino. – **saludó con sarcasmo, pues sabía que no había manera de deshacerse de él el resto de la tarde **– se te perdió otra vez tu prometida y vienes a que te alimente?**

**-Sé educado que he traído tu vino favorito y no es nada barato. Que vamos a cenar?**

**\- Yo un riquísimo salmón con eneldo, tu puedes lamer las ollas si quieres.**

**-Serás idiota! **

Albert se rió del golpe que le dio su primo y se dispuso a sacar platos para servir en la terraza mientras Anthony buscaba copas.

**-Entonces, por fin me dirás lo que te ha estado molestando?**

**\- Quien dice que algo me molesta?**

**-Albert, te conozco. Tienes semanas distraído y tu estado de ánimo parece viajar en montaña rusa.**

A veces odiaba que su primo lo conociera tan bien. Pero en esta ocasión estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera trató de oponer resistencia y vomitó ahí mismo todos sus problemas.

**Xxxxxxx**

Candy estaba hecha un lío. Y como suele suceder, sólo consiguió enredarse cada vez más con cada vuelta que le daba. Esto era una crisis en toda regla y sólo la podía atravesar con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigas. Una de ellas estaba en el ensayo semanal de la orquesta, donde tocaba uno de los primeros violines. Pero la otra estaba más a la mano, así que hizo lo que cualquier mujer cuerda y madura de 27 años haría.

**-Annieee! Trae tu trasero aquí con todo y helado!... Y no te olvides del chocolateeee!**

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Pero no entiendo porque la tía está tan segura de que Eliza es tu novia.**

**\- Yo tampoco Anthony, y ya traté de decirle que no es así, pero ella solo se ríe y me da palmaditas en la mejilla. Putas palmaditas! Como si fuera un niño travieso.**

**-Y Eliza que dice? – **preguntó después de descoserse de la risa. _El muy estúpido. _

**-Siempre que le saco el tema sale con cualquier idiotez, se va por las ramas o su clásico "**_**la tía sabe lo que es mejor para tu corazón" – **_arremedó con voz chillona y Anthony volvió a desternillarse.

**-Bueno, que Eliza está loca como cabra ya lo sabíamos, pero me extraña que la tía le siga la corriente. Es como si de un día para otro se le hubiera olvidado lo malcriada que es y decidiera adoptarla como su hija perdida.**

**-Sí, yo también recuerdo que antes de que se fuera a estudiar a parís la tía no le hacía mucho caso. **

**-Bueno, pues la verdad no es tan importante el porqué de todo eso, sino cómo te vas a deshacer de Eliza, porque a mi me parece que Candy es muy linda y todo, pero no creo que le vayan los tríos. Y al parecer, ella y el resto de la empresa, piensan que Eliza es tu novia. Y si la tía apoya esa **_**no**_**relación, no vas a tener ninguna oportunidad de conquistarla.**

**-Pero es que… - **Albert sabía lo que quería, pero eso no quería decir que le gustará en lo más mínimo. Nunca había estado realmente enamorado, y no se engañaba pensando que en este momento lo estuviera, pero sabía que a eso se arriesgaba si seguía buscándola.

**\- Albert, deja de darle vueltas, te gusta lo suficiente como para romper tu regla sobre las relaciones personales en el trabajo, e incluso más a juzgar por tu mirada de idiota en el bar.**

**-Pero no estoy seguro de que a ella le interese. Bueno, quizá al principio, pero al parecer me encontró deficiente después de una comida – **y eso dolía, no por orgullo, sino porque no sabía que había hecho mal y por lo tanto, no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

**-O no le van los hombres con novia. Me dijiste que cambió después de que salió de compras con la tía, Tal vez ella dijo algo a favor de Eliza.**

Albert no lo había considerado, pero era una posibilidad.

**-Entonces qué sugieres? Aparte de aclarar mi estatus sentimental, claro.**

**-Te refieres a **_**enamorado sin remedio y lloriqueando por los rincones**_**? – **azuzó Anthony con una malvada sonrisa

**-Tarado, sigue por ese sendero y terminarás comiendo las latas del gato cada que tu linda novia se vaya con sus amigas.**

**-Entendido chef! – **era más sabio no hacerlo enojar, podría haber algo de razón en lo de las latas de gato **– En cuánto a Candy, no sé que vas a hacer, sólo sé que debes hacerlo ya, el trabajo está casi a la mitad y después de eso, nada te garantiza que quiera verte.**

**Xxxxxxx**

Candy y Annie estaban a mitad de la tercera película, y cabe aclarar que no habían visto ni mierda de ninguna de las tres, pero sí estaban a punto de ver el fondo del bote de chocolate líquido que empezaron a empinarse directamente en la boca después de dar fin al bote de nieve.

**-Joder, me va a dar un maldito coma diabético – **se quejó Annie, no muy alejada de la verdad.

**-A quien le importa el diabetes cuando estás en mis zapatos?!**

**-Uff, sí, porque es tan trágico estar enamorada de dos hombres fuertes, inteligentes y guapos hasta llorar. No se cómo soportas ser tú sin matarte a galletazos**

**-Deja de ser tan boba y trata de entenderme. Ambos están prohibidos para mi, uno de ellos tiene novia y el otro está enamorado de alguien más. Y no estoy enamorada de ellos! Solo… estoy un poco atraída.**

**-Ja! Un poco dice ella… número uno nena: quien dice que están prohibidos? Paty? – **se burló poniendo los ojos en blanco **– número dos: tú misma dijiste que no se comporta como su novio y nunca se ha referido a ella como tal. Bien podría ser como la cusca de Flammy que no deja a Tom en paz. Número tres: si el señor **_**cuatro ojos **_**versión Calvin Klein estuviera taaan enamorado de alguien más, no estaría haciéndote ojitos y coqueteándote sin parar. Y por último, no veo cuál es el problema, en realidad sólo tienes dos opciones, a) te los tiras a los dos. Por separado o al mismo tiempo me da igual…**

**-Annie! **

**-… b) decides cual de los dos te gusta más y te apegas a la elección.**

Candy estaba a punto de echar mano de su reserva especial de insultos contra su hermana cuando sonó el timbre. Paty había llegado, violín en mano y todo.

**-A que se debe tanta alegría nena? Parece que quieres arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas a alguien.**

**-A alguien no, sólo a Annie – **dijo Candy con mal humor.

**-Y ahora cual es el problema niñas?**

**\- Pues que aquí nuestra buena Candy está enamorada de dos caramelitos Andrew – **explicó Annie con malicia y orgullo.

**-De… dos… dos A-Andrew? – **Paty estaba a punto de vomitar. Sólo había cuatro Andrew, uno era más joven y otro estaba comprometido, eso sólo dejaba a Albert y…

**-Sip, Albert y Stear, no te parece hilarante?**

_Oh MIERDA! _Pensó Paty.

**Xxxxxxx**

**Nota: **Hola hola. Como habrán visto es un capítulo de transición. No es taaan emocionante, pero es necesario.

**Sandra: **Gracias a ti por leer. Espero seguir sabiendo de ti, saludos.

**MJ: **en este punto todos están medio perdidos, pero a punto de tomar decisiones que pueden o no ser la correcta, pero que seguro que van a contraponerse un poco.

**Wall-e17: **en realidad me quité un peso de encima. Y tienes toda la razón (de hecho le daré voz a eso), Albert no ha hecho nada digno de mención, pero eso está a punto de cambiar.

**Venezolana López: **lista la actualización amiga! Espero que te este gustando. Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

Las luces se habían apagado hace mucho rato y Candy dormía plácidamente a su lado, pero Paty no podía dormir, no podía respirar, ni podía dejar de llorar.

En silencio y con delicadeza acariciaba los rizos rubios mientras recordaba los hermosos ojos chocolate de Stear.

**-Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas Candy? – **susurró muy bajito **– recuerdas cuando murió mamá y tú prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo porque éramos hermanas? Ese día te contesté que te quería tanto que daría mi vida y mi felicidad por ti. – **sollozaba apenas controlándose para no despertar a Candy **– Ha llegado el momento de cumplir mi promesa mi amada hermana.**

**Xxxxxxx**

Candy manejaba hacia las oficinas Andrew en piloto automático. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Paty.

"_Él no ha hecho nada para ganarse tu amor…"_

Era verdad. A pesar de la química y toda la tensión sexual que había entre ellos, Albert no había hecho nada para acercarse a su corazón. Había coqueteado y había visto el interés en sus ojos cada vez que se cruzaban, pero todo era en un contexto sexual.

_No esperes una segunda cita si algún día se te ocurre darle lo que quiere Candice. Él no te toma en serio. Tiene novia, por amor de Dios!_

Se sorprendió por el dolor que provocaban sus pensamientos. Pero tenía que ser honesta consigo misma. Había aprendido hace tiempo que maquillar la realidad sólo la lastimaría a la larga. No era tan tonta ni tan inmadura como para no aprender de los errores.

"_Stear dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien, pero nunca dijo que tuviera una relación con esa persona, y si he entendido bien todo lo que nos has contado, bien podrías ser tú de quien hablaba…"_

Y sí Paty tuviera razón en eso también?

_Tal vez vale la pena darme una oportunidad para averiguarlo como me sugirieron las chicas – _pensó Candy un poco más emocionada.

**Xxxxxxx**

Sentada en la salita del despacho de Albert y rodeada de muestras de tela, Elroy observaba cuidadosamente a las dos mujeres que la acompañaban. Pero sólo había podido deducir la obvia incomodidad de ambas, lo cual era muy lógico, dadas las circunstancias.

**-Tía – **dijo Albert entrando al despacho y rompiendo la concentración de la dama **– No sabía que vendría hoy, hubiera pedido a Clara que preparara té y galletas.**

**-No te preocupes querido, no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo.**

Albert asintió y volteó a saludar secamente a la otra "_dama"._

**-Eliza… - **dijo con un leve cabeceó antes de desplazar toda su atención a donde realmente quería.

**-Candy, es un placer verte de nuevo – **sus ojos se habían suavizado y su voz se había profundizado **– te ves hermosa, como siempre – **Casi le hizo gracia la cara de sorpresa de su pequeña, si no hubiese sido por el sutil movimiento que impidió el beso que estuvo a punto de darle en la mejilla.

De pronto la tía Elroy se levantó muy molesta y salió airadamente de la oficina ante la atónita mirada de los rubios.

Albert estaba a punto de levantarse e ir tras ella, pensando que se había sentido indispuesta, cuando lo detuvo un chillido agudo y encolerizado que habría enorgullecido al mejor de los cerdos.

**-ALBERT! – **Eliza estaba roja de coraje, pero trató de controlarse al ver la expresión de advertencia en Albert **– será mejor que nos dejes trabajar querido, tal vez la tía te necesita.**

**-No te preocupes Eliza, estoy seguro que **_**mi **_**tía está perfectamente **

A nadie se le escapó el énfasis que puso en la palabra, ni el lugar en el que ese simple hecho, ponía a Eliza. Ósea, fuera de la vida familiar de Albert.

Eliza estaba enrabiadisima, pero Candy estaba desconcertada… acaso los noviecitos estaban peleados? Eso solo hizo enojar a Candy.

_Cómo se atreve este imbécil a usarme para darle celos a su novia?_

Sin pensarlo más, se levantó también para salir a desquitar su coraje a solas.

**-Será mejor que busque a la señora Elroy, los dejo para que escojan las telas mientras.**

_Y ahora que mierda? _

Pensaba Albert viendo a su pequeña salir enojada.

Había tratado de dejar en claro que estaba interesado en ella y no en la bruja loca. Pero al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente claro.

_Tendrás que ser más directo Andrew._

**Xxxxxxx**

Elroy había ido al único lugar en el que pensó que encontraría ayuda y respuestas. Si quería salvar la relación de su sobrino con Eliza, debía ir a Anthony.

Si bien los cuatro primos eran muy unidos, Albert y Anthony tenían un lazo especial, puesto que este último era hijo de Rosemary, la hermana de Albert, y por ende, habían convivido más.

**-Anthony, quieres decirme por favor qué, en el mundo, le sucede a tu primo? Tal parece que está decidido a humillar y lastimar a Eliza en cada oportunidad! Es que no se da cuenta que está arruinando su relación?!**

**-Tía, de que está hablando? – **estaba tan sorprendido de la falta de decoro y la agitación de la tía, que no podía procesar sus palabras.

**-Albert está coqueteando descaradamente con esa niña frente a Eliza! Ella ya me lo había advertido, pero yo no quería creerlo. No de Albert! Incluso no quería creerlo de esa niña, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es una…**

**-TIA! **

Elroy se sorprendió tanto de que su sobrino le levantara la voz tan molesto, que calló de inmediato.

Anthony amaba a Albert como un hermano y no permitiría que nadie pensará mal de él. Incluso no permitiría que insultaran a la mujer de la que estaba seguro que se estaba enamorando. El mismo había pasado por una etapa difícil cuando recién conoció a su prometida y Albert había estado a su lado apoyándolo y defendiendo a su novia con ferocidad ante cualquiera de la familia (lejana), y del Consejo, que quisiera hacerla menos por venir de raíces humildes.

El no iba a hacer menos por Candy.

**-Le pido que mida sus palabras al hablar de Candy… y de Albert, para el caso. – **aunque no era una petición, exactamente.

**-Ella se está metiendo deliberadamente en una relación ajena, sin importarle nada ni nadie y él se lo permite. No sé cómo podría ser yo la que los está ofendiendo con mis palabras, cuando se deshonran a si mismos con sus actos.**

**-A ver tía, empecemos desde el principio. Porqué está tan convencida de que Albert tiene una relación con Eliza?**

**-Tengo mis razones – **titubeo.

**-Qué razones? La palabra de Eliza? Discúlpeme tía, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente.**

**-Tengo pruebas! No hubiera confiado en la palabra de nadie sin haber tenido pruebas! – **estaba indignada, como se atrevía a insinuar que era una tonta ingenua?

**-Y cuáles son? – **ahora, esto era intrigante.

**-Es confidencial – **sentenció. Anthony sabía que no la convencería de hablar.

**-Bien, no me lo diga a mi, pero háblelo directamente y sin metáforas con Albert. Que ya no estamos en edad de flores y abejas. Aquí hay un mal entendido y solo Albert puede decir si son ciertas o falsas esas pruebas que Eliza dice tener. **

**-Son ciertas, yo misma lo vi!**

**-Pues yo le puedo asegurar que Albert no tiene ningún interés en Eliza, nunca lo ha tenido, y el no me mentiría jamás. Usted lo sabe.**

**-Pero yo las vi… - **dijo menos convencida **– yo las vi todas…**

**Xxxxxxx**

Albert quería ir tras Candy y explicarle todo, pero se daba cuenta que el problema lo debía resolver de raíz. Si hubiera hecho eso desde el principio, no se hubiera dado el mal entendido de hace un momento.

**-Que bueno que nos dejaron solos querido, ya era hora que te interesaras por la decoración de la casa…**

_Interesarme? Y ésta de que va?_

**-…ya verás que linda nos va a quedar, aún no he decorado tu despacho…**

_No _he_ decorado? No _HA _decorado Candy, dirás… espera, que? Mi que?_

**-Eliza**

**-…quería que lo hicieras a tu gusto…**

**-ELIZA**

**-…ni el cuarto de los niños…**

_QUE? Esto es peor de lo que creía, está demente!_

**-…he dejado dos habitaciones y un cuarto de juegos…**

**-Eliza! Cállate!**

**-…la tal Candy quería decorarlas, pero le dije que lo haríamos entre los dos…**

_Esto era demasiado…_

**-CON UN DEMONIO, CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!**

Esto por fin calló a Eliza, que recién se dio cuenta de la rabia de Albert y del peligro que destilaban sus ojos.

**-Permíteme ser totalmente claro contigo Eliza, y entiéndelo bien. .novios – **puntualizó cada palabra **– nunca lo hemos sido y nunca lo vamos a ser**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada Eliza! No me interesas. Deja de buscarme, deja de buscar a mi tía. Nadie me va a decir con quien tengo que estar, ni siquiera ella. Así que no te sirve de nada ponerla de tu lado.**

**-Estas siendo injusto conmigo mi amor, si te calmas y lo piensas mejor…**

**-Basta! No hay nada que pensar. Acéptalo de una vez, NO ME INTERESAS!**

En ese momento Albert pudo ver cómo algo se rompía dentro de Eliza y transformaba todo su rostro, pero no en tristeza, no… sino en locura.

**-No dejaré que me apartes, eres mío! Siempre has sido mío! Y me amarás aunque tenga que obligarte a amarme Albert Andrew.**

Con esas palabras salió airada, dejando a Albert en shock.

**Xxxxxxx**

**NOTA: **Hola hola!

A que está loca la medusa!

Bueno, ya empezamos a encaminar a Albert, y eso me tiene feliz, pero Paty patita me rompe el corazón… y aún le falta un poco más :'(

**MJ-20: **lo seeeee, no era mi intención que hubiera algo entre Elroy y George, pero al escribir, pareciera que los personajes hacen lo que se les da la gana con mis dedos, porque rara vez termino escribiendo lo que pensaba. A veces son cambios pequeños y a veces son graaandes cambios, así que ni yo se que va a pasar a continuación con exactitud. Pero me encanta la emoción!

**Hanis: **pues como verás, ya le buscamos viejito a la viejita, (aunque en mi historia no me la imagino tan vieja ni tan fea. Démosle un poco de crédito), y si, está enamorada de dos, pero la estoy apurando a tomar una decisión. Sígueme, sígueme!

**Sayuri1707: **que opinas amiga?

**Sandra Carreo: **si, definitivamente Albert debe despertar, pero le costará un poco desenredar todo el teatrito que permitió que Eliza montara.

**Wall-e17: **amigaaaa gracias por recordarme cuando no me apuro a actualizar, a veces me pierdo en mis cosas o en otros libros y no me doy cuenta del tiempo que pasa, pero gracias al cielo te tengo a ti!

Gracias por tus palabras, siempre me alegran y me dan ánimo de seguir escribiendo.

Y tal vez no se den entre todos, pero si pensabas que las cosas estaban enredadas… espérate! Esto no ha acabado.

P.d. A mi también me encanta Anthony, y te confieso que no pensaba darle ningún protagonismo, pero como le digo a MJ, ellos hacen lo que se les hincha el ombligo!


	11. Chapter 11

Estaba tan enojada que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras caminaba de prisa hacia el baño de mujeres. Se sentía humillada. Como se atrevía ese bruto a usarla así? Es que no le importaban sus sentimientos?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que alguien se dirigía a ella, pero no quería hablar con nadie, así que sin detenerse, entró en el baño, revisó rápidamente que no hubiera nadie y entró en un cubículo a desahogarse.

Stear vio venir a Candy, vio su agitación y sus lágrimas y no dudó en acercarse, pero ella pasó de largo sin siquiera verlo. Así que sin dudarlo se metió tras ella en el baño de mujeres sin importarle un pimiento si había alguien más o no. Para algo era el jefe.

El coraje de Candy fue transformándose en tristeza mientras más lloraba. Ella no tenía ningún valor a los ojos de Albert. Era un simple juguete para coquetear, masticar y escupir. Y dolía…

_Olvídate de él Candice, no vale la pena. Termina el trabajo rápidamente y sé una profesional._

Candy salió del cubículo limpiándose la cara y se paró en secó al ver a Stear apoyado en el lavamanos esperándola, podía ver en su cara y sus ojos la tristeza y la preocupación.

**-Que… que haces aquí?**

Stear no contestó, sólo se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

**-Que sucede cariño? – **Se le estaba rompiendo el corazón y solo quería meterla dentro de su piel para protegerla y mantenerla segura y feliz, pero se conformó con sostenerla fuerte y acariciar su cabello.

**-Estoy tan enojada… - **quería desahogarse, pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo con el. No por falta de confianza, sino porque algo le decía que podría lastimarlo, y aunque no tenía sentido, decidió callar. **– No quiero hablar de ello.**

**-Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que puedes decirme lo que sea y estaré aquí para escucharte, para ayudarte o para defenderte de quien sea – **estaba seguro que había sido la hiena de Eliza, la había visto llegar con la tía. Esa mujer era el mismo demonio y no permitiría que se acercara a Candy para lastimarla otra vez.

Candy no pudo reprimir el sollozo, y no le importó. Se aferró fuertemente a Stear y enterró la cara en su pecho.

Este hombre era extraordinario, y ella era una estúpida, llorando por un imbécil sin corazón cuando había alguien tan dulce a su lado.

**-Estoy aquí… estoy aquí cariño… - **repetía Stear entre beso y beso en su cabello.

Y fue ahí cuando Candy lo decidió. Si Paty tenía razón en sus sospechas, entonces no permitiría que nada se interpusiera entre ella y Stear. Ni siquiera ese estúpido enamoramiento por el simio tonto.

Ella ya sentía algo por Stear, y no sería difícil enamorarse perdidamente de el.

Ahora esperaba con todo su corazón que el estuviera enamorado de ella y no de alguien más, porque si era completamente honesta, no estaba segura de que se hiciera a un lado si esa mujer no lo aceptaba rápido.

**Xxxxxxx**

Albert quería ir a buscar a Candy y aclarar las cosas, pero había asuntos que de momento lo preocupaban más.

Eliza estaba loca, ahora lo comprendía, estaba obsesionada con el y no se detendría por que él se lo dijera.

Necesitaba proteger a Candy.

**Xxxxxxx**

**-A ver querida, explícate mejor… dices que Eliza tiene pruebas de que Albert y ella han estado en una relación desde antes que se fuera a París? **

**-Sí Geordie, yo al principio no le creí cuando me lo dijo, pero después me las enseñó y no me quedó más remedio que creerle.**

**-Pero que puede ser más importante que la palabra de tu sobrino? Porque el siempre ha dicho que no tiene nada que ver con ella. Lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio y todos le creemos. – **esto no pintaba nada bien, Elroy nunca había sido así de necia en algo si no tenía antes la certeza de que llevaba razón. Pero no podía entenderla ni ayudar a nadie si su amiga no confiaba en él plenamente.

**-Eso también tiene una explicación. Albert está mintiendo y ocultando su relación con Eliza, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo y he tratado de forzarlo a que lo acepte públicamente de una vez, él sigue portándose como un chiquillo inmaduro. Es tan frustrante que a veces quiero cachetearlo! – **Elroy estaba frustrada más allá de las palabras. Honestamente no entendía las razones tontas que le había dado a Eliza para ocultar todo, pero había intentado respetarlo, por lo menos al principio, pensando que ya vería lo infantil de su actuar. Pero sólo había empeorado, y ahora ponía toda su felicidad en riesgo.

**-Discúlpame que te lo diga Ellie, pero lo que dices no tiene ni pizca de sentido.**

**-George! Estas diciendo que miento? – **eso dolía, George la conocía mejor que nadie y debería saber que nunca inventaría algo así.

**\- No Ellie, jamás creería que mientes, sólo digo que nada de lo que Eliza te ha dicho, o mostrado, calza con lo que todos conocemos de Albert. – **ahora que Elroy se había calmado con sus palabras, George tomó sus manos para pedirle silenciosamente toda su atención y su confianza. **– Piensa por un momento querida. Alguna vez Albert ha tenido motivos para ocultar algo de su vida?**

**-No, pero…**

**-Shhh, tranquila. No, tienes razón. Albert siempre ha sido brutalmente honesto. Es una de las razones de que haya estudiado una ingeniería y no negocios, como toda la familia y el Consejo trataban de presionarlo a hacer. – **Elroy se quedó callada. Era verdad que Albert siempre había luchado con uñas y dientes por lo que quería y por lo que creía que era correcto. George tenía razón, las pruebas que Eliza le había dado, físicamente parecían auténticas, pero no sé ajustaban a la personalidad de Albert. **– Ahora dime Ellie, entre todas esas pruebas, hay algo que sea total y absolutamente irrefutable?**

Ahora la expresión de la tía cambió a una total seguridad.

**-Sí, la hay!**

**Xxxxxxx**

**NOTA: **Hola otra vez… tan pronto! Pero es que no podía dejar de pensar, anoche tenía más que escribir, pero ya era de madrugada y mi cerebro se hizo de gomita. Pero hoy no lo podía dejar así… Candy seguía llorando en mi cabeza y tenía que escribir. Y bueno, la verdad es que también sus reviews me ayudan a veces a aclarar como plantear cosas que hay en mi cabeza desordenadamente, pero de repente alguna de ustedes lo dice, que ni mandado a hacer! Y entonces todo fluye otra vez.

**Gabriela: **siii, totalmente loca, no tienes ni idea, pero Albert lo pudo ver y no piensa dejar que lastime a Candy.

**MJ: **aún no sabrás lo que tiene a la tía tan segura, pero si te digo que Eliza está más tocada de lo que parece. Y lleva años manipulando a Elroy a espaldas de Albert, así que este no tenía ni idea del problema en el que estaba hasta que ya era muy tarde y sus palabras y negativas no bastaban. Pero ya iremos viendo. Y tienes razón, nadie puede culpar a Candy por buscar lo mejor para su corazón, o lo que ella cree que es mejor en este momento.

**Sandra Carreo: **me vas a matar… Albert está muy decidido, pero Candy no lo sabe, no la juzgues tan duro por favor.


	12. Chapter 12

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Candy decidió olvidarse de Albert y conquistar a Stear. Y dos cosas curiosas habían pasado.

La primera, que se había dado cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo conquistar a un hombre, al parecer no había sido hecha para eso. Habían salido casi todos los días, a tomar un café en la mañana, a ver algún mueble, a comer cuando sus horarios coincidían o a trabajar en la casa de Eliza, (aunque Candy no entendía porque Stear siempre insistía en ir con ella o que alguno de los primos la acompañara si el no podía). Pero aún así no había podido dilucidar quien era la enamorada misteriosa. Le había preguntado un par de veces, pero el solo sonreía tímidamente y cambiaba de tema.

La segunda cosa curiosa fue que, por más que lo intentó, no había podido olvidarse de Albert.

Había empezado a recibir detalles diarios de su parte. Cada mañana había una hermosa gerbera amarilla en la puerta de su casa. "_Para que tu día sea tan feliz, como el mío mientras pienso en ti". _Decía siempre. A veces recibía una nota con algún fragmento de un libro, a veces dulces deliciosos, a veces flores exóticas y hermosas que ni sabía que existían. Una vez recibió un labial de un color burgundy precioso con una nota "_para que combine con tus sexis Louboutin". _Y hay que decir que era el tono exacto de los tacones favoritos de Candy, lo comprobó!

Lo interesante era que esos detalles llegaban a ella cuando menos lo esperaba. Junto con la cuenta (pagada) del restaurante, en el parabrisas de su auto, en el buzón de su casa, dentro de su taza favorita en la oficina, al abrir su agenda… Esto rozaba el acoso, pero también rozaba su corazón… y eso era precisamente lo que odiaba.

Pero de todas las cosas que había recibido, había dos que odiaba más. Una, llegaba puntualmente todas las noches a las 9:30. Era un mensaje de texto que no decía Hola ni adiós, y que nunca tenía nada que ver con el anterior. Bien podía ser una anécdota divertida, o una lista de gustos, un deseo secreto o una fantasía de la infancia. Pero siempre dejaba ver la persona que era Albert en el interior y siempre dejaba a Candy con deseos de más. Pero Candy nunca respondía nada.

La otra estaba en su cajón al lado de la cama. Era la carta que dejó en su puerta junto con un tulipán antes de salir de la ciudad… no la había leído…

**Xxxxxxx**

**-A ver Paty, espabila, que no tenemos todo el día niña! – **grito Annie al ver que su amiga no tenía prisa por salir de los vestuarios del gym al que iban las tres todas las mañanas desde hacía una semana.

**-Lo siento Annie, estaba distraída – **se justificó Paty tratando de parecer que no se la había tragado la tristeza y la había regurgitado la apatía.

**-Distraída? Apuesto a que traías la cabeza en pitolandia pensando en el macizote del instructor que te tocó. **

**-Annie, por Dios, cierra el pico, hoy no podría soportar tus guarradas – **regaño Candy mientras se masajeaba las sienes tratando de disminuir el dolor de cabeza.

**-Porque? Estoy segura de que haces cosas peores con Mr. Yumi, sobre todo desde que dejaste de escribir. Eso sólo quiere decir que estas azotando la alcachofa con tu riquísimo novio.**

Las carcajadas de Annie y la mortificación de Candy murieron abruptamente cuando Paty balbuceó algo sobre llegar tarde y salió corriendo del gimnasio.

**-Y ahora que le pasa a tu amiga?**

**-No lo sé Annie, ha estado un poco extraña los últimos días, pero no quiere decirme nada – **Candy estaba preocupada, no era normal que Paty no hablará con ella de sus problemas.

Casi habían llegado al carro cuando Annie fue arrojada repentinamente contra la pared por un hombre encapuchado, mientras otro levantaba a Candy desde atrás y le tapaba la boca. Candy luchó por zafarse, tiro patadas y trató de destrozarle la cara a su atacante con las uñas, pero un golpe en su vientre la paralizó de dolor y vio con absoluto terror como se acercaba otro a su cara. Pero nunca llegó.

De la nada salió un hombre enorme y antes de que Candy pudiera procesarlo, había dejado listos para enlatarse a los dos asaltantes.

**-Se encuentra bien señorita? – **el gigante mata ratas parecía genuinamente preocupado, incluso un poco asustado, pero Candy estaba más preocupada por Annie, que no se había movido de donde calló, que de pie grande.

**-Annie, Annie! Llame a una ambulancia por favor! – **le pidió al hombretón entre lágrimas **– Annie despierta!**

Annie no despertó en el trayecto en ambulancia, no despertó mientras la revisaban en urgencias y no había despertado aún a medio día cuando Albert llegó corriendo directo hacia Candy, que había permanecido sola, sentada en la sala de espera.

Candy estaba temblando mientras veía fijamente una mancha en el suelo frente a ella. Reproduciendo una y otra vez el ataque de la mañana, tratando de recordar de donde diablos habían salido esos hombres y reprochándose no haber estado mas atenta y no haber cuidado a su hermana menor.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que alguien le hablaba, hasta que sintió unas grandes manos tomarla de los brazos y levantarla cual muñeca.

Al principio se asustó, creyendo que esos hombres habían vuelto, pero sólo bastó un segundo para reconocer esos preciosos y gentiles ojos azules como el cielo, y un segundo más para abandonarse a sus fuertes brazos y dejar salir todo lo que la había estado ahogando durante horas.

Albert se sentía desgarrado por dentro, aterrado de lo que le pudo haber pasado a su pequeña muñequita, impotente ante su dolor.

Albert le hablaba dulcemente al oído, acariciaba su espalda y su cabello, la mecía suavemente, pero Candy seguía llorando incontrolablemente y balbuceando sobre lo mala hermana que era.

Esto no podía continuar así, su pequeña se estaba lastimado a si misma y castigándose por algo de lo que no tenía ninguna culpa. No podía permitirlo más, así que la tomó en sus brazos y se sentó con ella en su regazo sin dejar de abrazarla. Peino su cabello hacia atrás con los dedos y limpió suavemente sus lágrimas, pero estás seguían cayendo, así que tomó su rostro y lo acercó al suyo buscando contacto visual.

**-Candy? Mírame bebé – **le costó un poco de trabajo, pero logró que Candy se tranquilizara lo suficiente para devolverle la mirada **– tienes que calmarte amor. Annie despertará pronto y estará bien, pero te necesita. Estará asustada y enojada consigo misma por no haber estado despierta para ayudarte y defenderte. – **esto terminó de llamar la atención de la rubia.

**-Pero eso es absurdo, ella no hubiera podido hacer nada aunque hubiese estado despierta**

**-Exactamente. Y eso es lo que tienes que hacerle entender, pero no podrás convencerla de ello si tu misma eres igual de absurda creyendo que es tu culpa lo que sucedió.**

**-Pero es mi culpa! – **lloró otra vez **– yo pude haberlo evitado!**

**-shhh… - **la calmó dulcemente pegando su frente a la suya **\- escúchame bebé. Puede que el mantenerse alerta a los detalles a tu alrededor pudiera darte cierta ventaja sobre tus atacantes para poder defenderte mejor. E incluso pudiera evitarse caer en una trampa si logras verla a tiempo. Pero que quede muy claro que la culpa no es tuya, ni de Annie, ni de ninguna otra víctima de violencia. La culpa es totalmente de los animales que se escondieron y las asecharon. Que planearon cuidadosamente como pasar desapercibidos para poder atacarlas sin que pudieran defenderse. Me entiendes? – **Candy cabeceó ligeramente con los ojos como platos **– Nunca, nunca! Vuelvas a cargar con la culpa de un ser tan vil y rastrero como ese. Está claro?**

**-Sí – **susurró Candy, sintiendo como Albert ahuyentaba truenos y tormentas con el poder de sus palabras y la seguridad en su mirada. Sólo entonces se dió cuenta de la mano que se enterraba en su cabello sosteniéndola cerca, muy cerca de Albert. _En su regazo._

**-Iré a preguntar por Annie – **medio anunció, medio chilló, levantándose de un salto para escapar de la trampa mortal con ojos hipnotizantes y labios perfectos.

Una hora después, Annie había despertado, pero aún no podían pasar a verla, le estaban haciendo exámenes y estaba bajo estricta supervisión.

Candy estaba más tranquila sentada junto a Albert en la cafetería, comiendo el sándwich que él había insistido en comprarle, cuando de pronto estalló una duda en su cabeza.

**-Albert, como supiste que estaba aquí? – **Candy estaba segura de que no había llamado a nadie y no había recibido ninguna llamada.

Albert se quedó mirándola, totalmente confundido por su pregunta.

**-Candy, has leído la carta que te dejé? **

**\- No, Y no me cambies de tema.**

**\- No te cambio de tema, pero te responderé cuando hayas leído mi carta – **Albert estaba triste, pero ahora entendía porque Candy se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo.

**\- Me estás chantajeando? – **esto era inconcebible **– Y supongo que tampoco me dirás como sabes exactamente donde estoy y lo que hago, o como haces para dejar cosas a mi alrededor como fantasma en la noche mientras estás de vacaciones en Tayikistán – **eso era todo… lo había dicho…

**-Pequeña… - **era por eso que estaba enojada? Porque se había ido? _Ella no ha leído la carta Andrew, recuérdalo. _**– No me fui de vacaciones, ni siquiera cerca. Estoy arreglando un problema muy importante en Washington, pero aún estoy aquí contigo.**

Candy se sintió avergonzada, estaba reclamando algo a lo que no tenía derecho, a lo que ni siquiera debería querer tener derecho, pero aún así Albert estaba aquí…

**-Vas a regresar?**

**-Tengo que hacerlo pequeña, lo siento. – **Y ella pudo ver que realmente lo sentía **– Pero estaré aquí contigo hasta que Annie este fuera de peligro.**

Y entonces lo entendió. Albert se había mantenido al pendiente de ella cada día a pesar de sus problemas, fueran los que fueran, y había venido corriendo está mañana solo por ella, para estar con ella.

Esto era tan perfecto y se sentía tan correcto, que Candy por poco olvida la parte importante…

**-Y cómo está tu novia Eliza? La dejaste en Washington? **

Albert suspiró cansado y cada vez más triste.

**-No es mi novia, y gracias a Dios no ha estado cerca de mi en estas dos semanas.**

Candy casi se ahoga con el té. _QUE?! No eran novios?_

**-Terminaron?**

**-No me estás entendiendo, nun…**

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Candy y ella contestó de inmediato sin fijarse siquiera quien era. No quería escuchar sobre su relación con medusa. Suficiente veneno suyo había recibido ya.

**-Hola… oh! Lo siento Rose, olvidé por completo la reunión con el electricista… no, no podré el día de hoy… está bien… yo te llamo entonces, gracias.**

Candy se levantó limpiando los restos del almuerzo y sin mirar a Albert.

**-Pequeña…**

**-Será mejor que regrese a ver si ya hay noticias de Annie**

**-Sólo quiero que sepas…**

**-Albert, por favor, ahora no.**

**-Está bien cariño, pero con una condición **

**-Cuál? **

**-Por favor lee la carta…**

**Xxxxxxx**

La mañana había llegado muy rápido para Albert, no quería que amaneciera, no quería que su pequeña despertará, porque no quería dejar de abrazarla.

La noche anterior les habían informado que Annie estaba fuera de peligro y Albert había arreglado que la trasladarán a una habitación VIP, donde había un cómodo sillón donde se habían sentado a velar a la morena mientras hablaban en voz baja de todo y nada en la oscuridad. En algún momento entre el último libro que habían leído y la hipótesis del chupacabras, Candy había caído dormida. Así que Albert consiguió una manta para arroparla y suavemente la recostó sobre su pecho para que estuviera más cómoda.

Había sido, de lejos, la mejor noche de su vida.

Candy no había llamado a nadie para avisarle lo que sucedió y su teléfono había muerto no mucho después de la llamada de Rose, y Albert se había permitido ser egoísta y mantenerla para si mismo el mayor tiempo posible, pero ahora que Annie estaba relativamente bien, tenía que volver a la capital a terminar de arreglar las cosas. Era imperativo, ahora más que nunca, encontrar la forma de detener a Eliza. Porque estaba completamente seguro, ella había estado detrás del ataque a Candy y su hermana.

**Xxxxx**

Candy despertó con el movimiento de la enfermera a su alrededor, la cual confirmó que todo se veía correcto y se retiró.

_Dónde está Albert?_

Apenas lo había pensado cuando sus ojos cayeron en la nota junto a ella.

"_volveré pronto amor, pero estoy contigo. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa y estaré aquí enseguida… Lee la carta, pequeña, lo prometiste."_

Candy suspiró, no pudo evitarlo.

_Es su letra… cada una de sus notas y tarjetas las ha escrito él mismo. _

Y entonces creyó recordar el fantasma de unos labios sobre los suyos.

"_volveré pronto mi muñequita"_

Había dicho antes de irse. Estaba casi segura. Pero, y si había sido sólo un sueño?

Cerró los ojos y casi toca con sus dedos sus labios, pero no quería borrar el recuerdo de Albert en ellos.

Y entonces, recordó algo más, que por poco la ahoga en culpabilidad…

_Stear…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nota: **saludos a todas otra vez, espero no empacharlas jaja. PES este quedó más largo (para compensar), y agridulce. Y no se ustedes, pero yo me volví a enamorar…

**Sandra Carreo: **pues en eso están, pero Candy está muy dolida. Sólo nos queda esperar que lea la dichosa carta y que eso haga algún cambio.

**Gabriela: **"entuerto" jajaja, nunca había escuchado esa palabra, me hizo mucha gracia. Y sí, la tía es más necia que la gripe, pero ya le llegará su momento de pedir perdón.

**Mj: **pues como ves, seguimos inspiradas… sí, "cosas del corazón", fíjate que sí he pensado en continuarla, pero me lo plantearé cuando haya terminado ésta, porque la verdad es que hace tanto tiempo, que ya no recuerdo a donde iba con ella, pero eso es lo de menos, el problema es que, si te fijas, mi manera de escribir ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo, tendría que _adaptarme_ a ella, o _adaptarla_ a ella. Ya veremos. Y sobre Elroy, pues acuérdate que George le preguntó si había algo irrefutable en las pruebas y ella dijo que sí. Así que es ese detalle el que mantiene necia a la tía, pero aún conserva sus dudas y ella es de armas tomar.


	13. Chapter 13

Candy había sido obligada, por Paty y por la misma Annie a ir a dormir a su casa. Pero no podía dormir, su cabeza era un bucle de pensamientos caóticos y su corazón no estaba mucho mejor. Había sido un día agitado, apenas se había despertado cuando empezó a llegar la gente al hospital. Primero el tío George, inusualmente pálido y aún así regañándola por no haberle avisado antes. En cuanto llegó se hizo cargo de todo, como el padre protector y cariñoso que había sido los últimos 13 años, desde que sus padres murieran.

Después llegó Anthony y casi al mismo tiempo, llegó Paty, totalmente en plan mamá Paty, cargando una gran mochila con todo lo que las hermanas pudieran necesitar. Por último, Stear y Archie llegaron juntos y tan preocupados como todos los demás.

Candy podía entender que el tío George y Paty estuvieran ahí, que estuvieran preocupados y molestos por su silencio del día anterior. Incluso podía entender que Stear estuviera ahí, de cierta forma. Pero a lo que no le encontraba sentido, por más que lo intentara, _y lo había intentado, _era a que Anthony y Archie estuvieran ahí, todo el día y preocupados, genuinamente preocupados, anotando teléfonos personales en su celular para que los mantuviera al tanto y "_por si necesitaban cualquier cosa"._

Anthony había estado al pendiente de que comiera, la acompañó en la declaración a la policía y se aseguró de que no estuviera sola en ningún momento. Archie había estado dándole lata a todas las enfermeras y doctores para que tratarán como reina a Annie, hasta que casi le prohíben la entrada; poniendo humor a las cosas y básicamente tratando de mantener el estrés al mínimo. Mientras que Stear, fiel a su gran corazón, se dividía entre atender las necesidades de Annie, consolar a Candy, regañar a Archie y ayudar a la servicial Paty.

Candy nunca se había sentido tan querida.

Pero no era por eso que no podía dormir. Estaba inquieta y se sentía desubicada, como alcohólico al que le arrebatan su tequila. Y porqué?

_Hoy no hubo gerbera… ni dulces, ni notas…_

_Prometió que estaría conmigo, pero tan pronto se fue, se olvidó de mi…_

Candy sabía que estaba siendo boba, hoy no había sido un día normal, el estaba ocupado, probablemente viajando a Tombuctú, _o donde demonios sea que fue. _Y ella estaba siendo infantil y egoísta por querer acaparar su tiempo, pero maldita sea, él la había acostumbrado a ello, y de repente se lo quitó. Eso era pecado, joder!

**-Basta Candice, no importa cuán romántico este siendo contigo, es sólo un espejismo… Nadie que trate así a su ex novia, puede ser un buen hombre. Si así trata a una mujer de su misma clase con la que pensaba casarse y tener hijos, no quieres ni saber lo que haría contigo, una simple empleada de clase media.**

Ni siquiera ella estaba convencida de lo que decía, había vislumbrado a un Albert diferente en sus mensajes. Pero no sé detuvo a pensarlo más y de un empujón cerró bruscamente el cajón que contenía un sobre aún sin abrir.

No podía darse el lujo de la esperanza. Nunca mas…

**Flash back**

**-…pero yo creí… - **decía entre lágrimas. No lo entendía.

**-Creíste qué Candy? No debiste creer nada, tu y yo no somos nada desde que me fui de Chicago**

_Que?!_

**-No es cierto! Hemos hablado cada jodido día desde que viniste aquí, hemos pasado horas…**

**-Basta! Deja de arrastrarte Candice! Jesús… somos amigos, y hemos hablado como amigos, pero…**

**-Amigos? Amigos?! Eres un idiota! Hemos estado fo…**

**-Para de una vez! – **estaba tan desesperado por callarla, por evitar que terminará esa frase delante de su nueva novia, que no le importó callarla a empujones, tampoco le afectó la cara de sorpresa y de dolor en la hermosa rubia que había sido su novia fiel y amorosa por años y que ahora estaba sentada en el suelo por su culpa **– Vete Candice, tengo una novia a la que amo y con quien me voy a casar pronto. No quiero volver a verte, no quiero saber de ti, no quiero más tu amistad. Ten un poco de dignidad y amor propio y deja de acosarme.**

Candy estaba tan destrozada que no tuvo fuerzas para aclarar la verdad, para desmentir a ese hijo de puta que apenas ayer había sacado su basura del pantalón por videollamada para sacudírsela mientras le hablaba sucio. Ese bastardo que ayer mismo se había despedido diciéndole que la amaba y no podía esperar para verla otra vez.

_Y pensar que por eso viniste a darle una sorpresa… que estúpida!_

La sorpresa se la había dado el… en su cama, desnuda y envuelta en sábanas de seda y llorando a mares…

_Bueno, Miss Sorpresa puede llorar todo lo que quiera, de remordimiento o de lo que sea, también se lo puede coger cuando termine de llorar y llevárselo a su casa metido en el culo. Ya no me importa. _

_Soy joven, soy hermosa, soy fuerte y ningún imbécil va a arruinar mi vida… NUNCA MAS!_

Y entonces salió para siempre de su apartamento y de su vida con la cabeza en alto y un muro en el corazón aún más alto.

**Xxxxxxx**

Stear estaba indeciso, realmente quería estar con Candy en este momento, pero sabía que necesitaba descansar, eran más de las nueve y seguramente ya estaba dormida, sobre todo después de los días tan difíciles que pasó.

_Bueno, quizá no puedes hacer nada por ella directamente, pero puedes cuidar de su hermana mientras ella descansa._

Y con ese pensamiento, se dirigió muy decidido hacia el hospital.

**Xxxxxxx**

**-ERES UN MALDITO INÚTIL! – **chillaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras hacía volar todos y cada uno de los adornos que decoraban la mansión **– ESTÚPIDO! **

El hombre solo veía volar los caros jarrones, dividido entre cachetearla para que cerrara la jodida boca de una vez, o cachetearla por destruir una pequeña fortuna que bien pudieron haber robado más tarde el y sus hombres. Pero como fuera, igual la casa era muy grande y algo más encontrarían por ahí.

**-No te pagaré ni un centavo idiota! Ni uno solo, hasta que hagas lo que te ordené!**

**Xxxxxxx**

9:27 _Sólo duérmete … sólo duérmete…_

9:28 _No sé porqué tanto alboroto, no se ha acordado de ti en todo el día, porque lo haría en la noche?_

9:29 _Sólo duérmete… es más, deberías apagar el teléfono… sí, listo! Ahora ya te puedes dormir_

9:30 _Respira profundo… así… otra vez… solo sigue respirando hasta que te duermas… no vas a prenderlo… respira… no, no lo harás… sólo duérmete!_

9:31 _Ah demonios! Al carajo con esto!_

Candy saltó sobre su teléfono y lo dejó caer dos veces tratando de prenderlo. Pero ahí estaba… un mensaje de Albert…

"_No tienes idea de lo aterrado que estaba. Prometí, pacte y juré todo lo que me pidieron sin poner atención a nada que no fuera llegar lo antes posible a ti… no podía respirar pequeña… no pude respirar hasta que te tuve en mis brazos."_

Candy tampoco podía respirar… no podía respirar porque estaba llorando a moco tendido. Albert había escrito, seguía con ella y lo que era más importante, Albert realmente se preocupaba por ella.

Y sin pensar, hizo lo que nunca había hecho antes.

**Xxxxx **

9:36

Albert dejó por fin el teléfono al lado, había estado viéndolo casi fijamente desde hacía seis minutos, con la esperanza de que está vez si contestaría.

No lo había hecho.

Se paró lentamente, con la intención de servirse una copa, cuando lo detuvo un pequeño sonido.

**-Gracias… - **susurró entre risas de alivio y rápidamente leyó el mensaje de Candy.

"_cómo llegaste tan rápido? Deberían haber sido alrededor de diez horas, no tres"_

No era el gran mensaje, pero eso no importaba. Le había respondido y eso lo hacía absurdamente feliz.

**Xxxxxxx**

**-No puedo creer que lo haya hecho. En qué demonios pensaba?**

Candy estaba mortificada por su desliz, pero eso no impidió que esperará con ansias durante los eternos diez segundos que tardó en llegar la respuesta

"C_reo que podría haber aceptado dormir con uno de mis socios, pero no me hagas mucho caso, no estaba prestando atención"_

Candy se carcajeo hasta que le saltaron las lágrimas y dejó toda reserva atrás.

"NO LO HICISTE!"

"No seas tan juiciosa cariño, no es barato conseguir un avión privado con esas prisas. Además es un gran tipo. Joven, guapo y con fortuna. Que más puedo pedir?"

**-Serás tarado! – **pero no podía dejar de reír

"_cuánta frivolidad!_

_Pero he de decir que a pesar de todas las tentadoras virtudes de su socio, espero de todo corazón que regrese a Chicago con su virtud intacta señor Andrew" _

**Xxxxxxx**

Las sonoras carcajadas de Albert le ganaron unos golpes en la pared, por parte del vecino gruñón del departamento de al lado. Pero eso no lo detuvo. Se sentía muy bien reír, sobre todo con _ella._

"_Tus deseos son órdenes cariño. Me mantendré puro para ti. Alguna otra petición?"_

"_Sí, vuelve pronto"_

**Xxxxxxx**

Porqué había dicho eso? Porque demonios había dicho eso?

_Y el ni siquiera contesta… porque no contesta? _

_Estoy tan jodida._

Y entonces llegó.

"_Ya casi amor. X"_

Ya casi… ya casi…

Dos pequeñas palabras, tan comunes como la mugre, pero que la llenaban de ilusión.

Ya casi… amor…

Oh Dios mío! Ese hombre la volvía inservible gelatina cada vez que la llamaba así, pero esta era la primera vez que se permitía sentirlo realmente.

Sentir la esperanza del "_ya casi", _la dulzura de sus palabras cariñosas… el recuerdo de un beso…

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Estas seguro que esto es todo?**

**-Sí señora. Es todo lo que hay de relevancia.**

**-No puede ser, tiene que haber algo más**

**-Lo he comprobado dos veces señora Andrew. No hay más. Ella no tiene más amigos cercanos, ni más novios. Ninguna aventura. Ninguna cuenta bancaria extra, ni actividades sospechosas, su mayor entretenimiento es escribir para una página de Internet. – **Y ahí se detuvo abruptamente. Como el mejor detective del este del país, sabía exactamente qué era lo que la señorita White escribía, incluso fue tan lejos como para investigar y asociar algunas de sus publicaciones con la persona que las inspiró, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no se trataba de aventuras, sino de fantasías. Así que no vio la necesidad de avergonzar a una joven tan honesta ante la señora Andrew, que parecía dispuesta a encontrar una mancha en ella, la que fuera.

**-Pero nadie puede vivir toda la vida con dos amigos – **Elroy estaba horrorizada, no sabía si de la incredulidad o de la lástima que sentía por esa niña, después de todo lo que había leído sobre su vida. **– Esta usted seguro que este tal Thomas no es su novio o cualquier cosa parecida?**

**-Totalmente Madame, el joven creció con ellas, pero al parecer siempre mostró más debilidad por la señorita O'Brien.**

**-Y este tal Grandchester, porque terminó la relación exactamente? Quien es el?**

**-Un actor en ciernes que vive desde hace nueve años en Nueva York, cuando se fue a estudiar actuación. Actualmente trabaja para la compañía Stanford, pero no ha tenido contacto con la señorita White desde hace 6 años, cuando rompieron su larga relación de casi 5 años, de los cuales, 3 fueron a larga distancia. – **odiaba tener que repetir lo que ya había escrito, pero al parecer todos los ricos eran iguales, para que molestarse en leer cuando tienen al gato para recitar?

**-Infidelidades?**

**-solo por parte del señor Grandchester.**

**-Bueno, es que esa niña es una santa o que? – **cada vez estaba más molesta. Pero más consigo misma que con Candy

**-Bueno, yo no lo diría así, pero es una persona honesta y al parecer, de buen corazón. **

**\- Era una pregunta retórica. Puede retirarse.**

El hombre ya casi salía de la oficina, cuándo un impulso obligó a Elroy a hablar.

**-Señor Moreno**

**-Si, Madame?**

**-Investigue también a la señorita Eliza Legan por favor. Con calidad de urgente.**

**-por supuesto señora. Que tan profundo indago?**

Elroy no tuvo que pensarlo más de medio segundo

**-Hasta el número de serie del último billete que usó. **

**-Considérelo hecho – **No podría haber sido más feliz. La emoción de la investigación y el acecho y sobre todo del desafío, eran droga para el.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Nota: **Hola guapas, pues este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo, no porque tuviera gran contenido, sino porque son las bases para lo que sigue, tanto en la historia de Candy, como en la de Paty, incluso puede que haya algo que afecte de algún modo a Anthony (sip, en este capitulo… aunque no parezca).

Díganme por favor si se entendió la conversación entre Candy y Albert, si no, para corregirla. Gracias!

**MJ: **Gracias hermosa! Espero también tus críticas, hay que seguir mejorando. Y nop, no es Stear el chismoso jaja.

**Gabriela: **:O Cómo supiste?

Acá en México, la palabra graciosa para tal desastre es "despapaye". Me mataba de la risa de pequeña porque me imaginaba muchas papayas aplastada (si, ya sé, no tiene tanta gracia, pero qué quieres? Siempre he sido rara xD), ahora que entiendes mis problemas mentales, podrás deducir porque me hizo tanta gracia "entuerto".

Gracias por compartir su significado conmigo, me encanta aprender palabras de otros países, así que si algo no entiendes o se dice diferente en tu país, por favor házmelo saber.

**Wall-e17: **amigaaaaa, que gusto que volvieras!

c10

Si, lo sé, todos están bien lelos!

Y yo también estoy pensando seriamente en quedarme con Anthony, es taaan lindo! Y ni siquiera sé cómo fue que salió así…

C11

En serio no sabias? Jajaja, es que ya le había dicho Geordie en otro capítulo, por eso no aclaré antes, perdón. Y si, creo que George es uno de los personajes que son un pilar en la historia, la verdad es que aunque no se le de mucho crédito, el personaje no Podría cambiar mucho su personalidad sin cambiar la historia de Albert. Y sobre Stear… ahhh, mi lindo Stear… siempre he sentido mucho cariño y ternura hacia este personaje, creo que es el más dulce de todos, y también el más maduro. Después de Albert claro. No te preocupes, nunca haría sufrir demasiado a mi bebé.

C12

Jajajajajaja gracias!

Es que ya era hora! Tampoco queremos que Candy se nos enamoré de Stear. Que es muy lindo y todo, pero Albert es mejor y lo va a demostrar.

Y ya, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, antes de que vengas a jalarme las orejas jaja.

Besitos.


	14. Chapter 14

Candy despertó temprano a pesar de no haber dormido mucho, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y tenía demasiado dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero decidió que no quería lidiar con nada de eso hasta no haberse bañado y tomado un café súper cargado primero. Así que después de hablar rápidamente con Paty para saber de Annie y para avisarle que llegaría en una hora, puso música para distraerse y se empezó a arreglar, tratando de no pensar en nada con color azul cielo en el.

_Casi_ lo había logrado para el momento en que abrió la puerta de su apartamento, pero todo se fue al caño cuando vio la preciosa flor amarilla con su nota.

"_Para que tu día sea tan feliz, como el mío mientras pienso en ti._

_P.d. Un día menos. Ya casi pequeña"_

**-Oh Dios mío! Cómo demonios hace estas cosas?**

Candy salió sonriente en busca de su coche, pero a pesar de la felicidad, no pudo evitar voltear frecuentemente a todos lados en busca de amenazas. No las halló, pero vio algo más que llamó su atención, casi escondido en la acera de enfrente…

_Ese hombre… no es ese…?_

Candy estaba a punto de acercarse al alto moreno para confirmar su duda, cuando su teléfono sonó con un mensaje, entonces todo lo demás se le olvidó.

"_nunca te pregunté si te gustaban las gerberas, pero es una flor tan alegre, tan sencilla y a la vez tan bella que no pude dejar de pensar que era igual a ti"_

Y ahí fue donde todas sus intenciones de distancia emocional se fueron al traste.

**Xxxxxxx**

Albert apenas había dormido, ella le había pedido que volviera pronto, y él no había estado preparado para la ola de alivio y felicidad que esas palabras le produjeron. Su pequeña empezaba a ceder y pronto leería la carta, y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para terminar de bajar sus barreras. Albert estaba consiente de que nada, absolutamente nada en su vida le había tomado más esfuerzo que conquistar a Candy, pero sabía con cada fibra de su ser que ella valía eso y más.

Así que a pesar de que no contestara su mensaje, siguió tercamente enviando tonterías y chistes, hasta que envió uno tan malo, que a la pobre chica no le quedó más remedio que contestar.

"_En serio Albert?! Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer un ingeniero suma cum laude de Harvard?"_

Albert estaba extasiado, no sólo por haber provocado una respuesta, sino porque, aunque Candy no se diera cuenta, había revelado hasta que punto había investigado sobre él.

Aunque la sorpresa llegó cuando Candy envió un chiste, muy bueno por cierto, al cabo de un rato.

"_Y así es como se hace señor Andrew"_

Remató la muy descarada.

**Xxxxxxx**

Anthony estaba desayunando, solo otra vez, cuando recibió la llamada de Stear, lo cual por si solo era extraño a esa hora de la mañana, pero Anthony empezó a creer que realmente había perdido el juicio cuando le dijo el porqué llamaba.

**-Que necesitas qué? **

**-Deja de ser un imbécil y ven por mi**

**-A ver Stear, déjame ver si entendí, estás tirado en la calle sin dinero y sin carro?**

**-Que perspicaz… sí Anthony, estoy… bueno, yo no diría tirado, pero ciertamente no tengo cómo volver.**

**-Te asaltaron? – **la sorpresa dio paso a la preocupación

**\- No, es que… ammm… este… verás, lo que sucede esquepresteelcarroymegastetodoeldinero – **dijo rápida e inentendiblemente, tratando de evitar las burlas que sabía que estaban a punto de llegar

**-Que mierda dijiste? Alistair Cornwell más te vale que respondas que demonios está pasando o te dejaré tirado justo donde estas!**

_Ah MIERDA, Anthony y su puta vena dominante._

**-No me hables así idiota que no soy una de tus conejitas**

**-Pues habla claro, joder! Te asaltaron o no?**

**\- No, yo solo… yo… - **suspiró profundamente sabiendo que no tendría más remedio que explicarse **– me gasté todo el dinero que traía en efectivo en una grúa y el mecánico **

**-Oh, se descompuso tu auto? – **eso era un alivio, sólo era… **\- espera! Tu auto es nuevo. **

**-Ejem, si, mi auto está bien, el que se descompuso fue el de Paty, y yo… pues… como que le presté el mío **

**-Que tu qué?! Le prestaste un maldito Rolls-Royce Dawn a Paty?! Porque demonios harías eso? – **esto era lo más estúpido de lo estúpido que había escuchado, él jamás le prestaría su auto a su novia, por mucho que la amara, y eso que era su prometida y que el solo tenía un Bentley normalito. **– Que demonios hombre? – **Y entonces se largó a reír como hiena fumada.

**-Ah cállate de una vez y ven por mi.**

Stear tuvo que recordarse que a falta de Albert, Anthony era la mejor opción, se burlaría de él, sí, también chismearía como vieja telenovelera hasta saber cada detalle, pero por lo menos guardaría su secreto.

**Xxxxxxx**

Todos creían que porque estaba convaleciente en el hospital, se había vuelto, por arte de magia, ciega, sorda, tonta, obtusa o todas a la vez.

Pero a pesar de su edad, Annie era más observadora de lo que le daban crédito. También era muy buena para discernir lo que muchos no podían.

Desde hace tiempo sabía que algo estaba mal en todo lo que Paty y Candy le habían platicado, pero no pudo poner el dedo en qué era exactamente hasta que conoció a los Andrew.

Primero fue el rubio musculoso, y aunque estaba dolorida y mareada, había despertado varias veces en la noche, así que pudo ver la forma en que hablaban, la forma en que durmieron juntos, la forma en que el se despidió.

_Y díganme despistada si quieren, pero esos ojos azules y cabello rubio no parecían coincidir con el moreno que se presentó como Stear al día siguiente._

Después de conocerlos a todos confirmó que se trataba de Albert. También confirmó que su hermana no estaba poniendo sus esfuerzos en el caramelo correcto.

Pero esta noche se había llevado una sorpresa peor.

_Será posible que Paty este enamorada? Su actitud no revelaba nada, pero su mirada… pero si fuera así, Candy debería saberlo, es su mejor amiga y la conoce bien, entonces porque sigue intentando conquistarlo? Bueeeeeno, más que conquistarlo, están haciendo el ridículo uno alrededor del otro, porque a tres condados se ve que Stear está loco por ella. Pero eso no justifica a Candy de lastimar a Paty así… joder, ahora que hago?_

**Xxxxxxx**

Candy pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con Annie, pero alrededor de las tres había llegado Archie con comida y una laptop cargada de películas ñoñas "_especialmente para la nena" _había dicho en tono burlón y Annie había respondido con un pedazo de brócoli directo a su ojo.

Candy entonces aprovechó para trabajar el resto del día y ponerse al corriente, pues sólo tenían hasta el viernes para entregar, por fin, la casa de medusa, pero al parecer esa mujer estaba decidida a hacerle la vida miserable, pues a pesar de no haber puesto un pie en la casa, se había asegurado de hacerle saber a través de su secretario, que no le gustaban las cortinas, que no estaba conforme con el espejo del baño principal por ser "muy pequeño", que no quería las baratijas que decoraban la entrada, que las lámparas no eran lo suficientemente vistosas ni las pinturas del corredor eran piezas originales y que el tapete del salón de invitados era inaceptable.

Candy estaba que escupía alacranes, pero la satisfacción le llegó cuando exigió casi el doble de lo necesario para reemplazar todas esas cosas, y más aún cuándo el secretario le dijo que ella se encargaría de tirar la "basura".

_Algo bueno tiene ser la gata, todos esos elementos son de alta calidad y muy hermosos y quién los va a disfrutar en su casa o en futuros proyectos? Ajá, yo!_

Entró casi a las nueve a su departamento, cansada y con dolor de cabeza, y muy agradecida de que el tío George se fuera a quedar con Annie hasta que la dieran de alta por la mañana.

Necesitaba cenar algo y limpiar un poco, pero lo primero era lo primero. Se soltó el moño que llevaba en la cabeza y se quitó sus diabólicamente altos tacones color nude. Lo cual le hizo recordar los mensajes de Albert.

Habían pasado el día mensajeándose tonterías hasta que Albert le había pedido que le dijera de que color eran sus zapatos hoy. Candy sabía que Albert tenía algún tipo de fetiche con sus tacones, así que tomó la foto más sexy que pudo de sus pies calzados y se la envió.

Oh muchacha, eso había sido un error… o una bendición, según lo mires… eso había abierto la puerta al coqueteo descarado.

Pero ahora estaban cerca de las 9:30 y ella no sabía que esperar.

Pero ciertamente no esperaba el abrupto cambio de tema.

Ni todo lo que le hizo sentir.

9:30

"_cuando tenía cinco años, recuerdo haber estado recostado en la cama de mi hermana Rosemary, viendo dormir al nuevo bebé, mientras mi hermana lo acariciaba y le cantaba suavemente. Recuerdo que en algún momento dejé de ver al bebé y me quedé embelesado con ella. Era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y la más cariñosa. Ella siempre era dulce conmigo. Así que me dejé llevar por la inocencia infantil y con todo el amor que un niño le puede tener a su hermana, le pregunté Quieres casarte conmigo Rose?. Ella se sorprendió y luego se rió un poco, pero con la ternura que siempre me mostraba, me explicó que era mi hermana, y que yo debía esperar a crecer para encontrar mi propia esposa. Le dije que quería que fuera exactamente como ella. Pero Rose me hizo prometer que me enamoraría solo de una mujer que fuera mejor que ella, y que me amara aún más… No sé si seré capaz de cumplir la segunda parte de mi promesa, pero ahora que te conozco, estoy bastante seguro de la primera"._

**-Oh Dios mío... – **susurró temblando de nervios **– está diciendo en verdad lo que creo?**

Y en un impulso, hizo lo que creyó que no haría en un futuro cercano…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nota: **Hola guapas, estoy tratando de no tardaré en actualizar, luego me regaña wall-e17 jaja. No me maten por favor, Candy aún no lee la carta hasta ahorita, pero tomen en cuenta que esta asustada, lo que vivió con Terry no fue bonito y lo que ella aún cree que ha pasado con Albert no le da la confianza para arriesgarse de nuevo por el, pero Albert no se dará por vencido ahora que ha aceptado que ella vale la pena.

**MJ: **Hola nena, gracias por tus palabras, no hay mejor regalo para una escritora (o aspirante en mi caso), que saber que las lectoras disfrutan de su trabajo.

Y pues Candy lo prometió pero como ya dije, está asustada, y va a necesitar un poco de impulso. Pero estamos llegando al punto importante pronto.

**Gabriela: **sí, son muy lindos, y como dices, es difícil para ella entender que a veces hay personas que te brindan su amistad sinceramente a pesar de no conocerte mucho. Pero ya aprenderá. Y muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, como le digo a MJ, no hay mejor pago para mi.

**Sandra Carreo: **no te preocupes, tu saltarse los que quieras, siempre y cuando regreses jeje. Y ese recuerdo fue sobre el día que terminó con Terry, y lo de "inútil" si es así como lo entendiste. Ya se, la tía es necia, pero no es tonta ni se deja manipular, no por nada es la cabeza de la familia aún. Y sobre Paty, Anthony y Stear, ya les llegará su oportunidad.

**Wall-e17: **ya voy apurándome jeje.

Ah yo también estoy enamorada…

Sobre Stear… todas quieren saber, calma mis pequeñas saltamontes, todo a su tiempo ;)

Flashback, si, así mero. La tía, ya va viendo la luz… ya casi. Anthony y Archie estaban ahí por varias razones, ahora sólo te recordaré que aún en la historia original todos ellos parecieron hacer un click instantáneo con Candy y brindarle su amistad sincera sin mas… porque ellos son así de lindos y porque ella es una persona que inspira confianza, ternura y es fácil de querer. Pero si, hay otra razón también. Y sip, sigue tus instintos amiga, el gato encerrado es lo que parece.

Saluditos y bendiciones a ti también. Xoxo

**Guest: **Hola guapa, pues no, que en este tampoco la leyó, pero como tu dices, está muy lastimada y aún le costará un poco más llegar a donde debe. Pero ya estamos a tres cuartas partes de la historia yo creo.

**Ginink: **gracias! Jajaja es verdad. Sigue leyendo amiga, sigue leyendo…


	15. Chapter 15

Era tarde, pasaban de las diez de la noche, pero eso no importaba, Candy había hablado y él había venido corriendo por que ella quería salir a tomar un café.

_No sé exactamente donde nos pone eso, pero intentaré encaminarnos por el sendero correcto. Quizá incluso le conteste con la verdad si vuelve a preguntarme de quien estoy enamorado._

Un nudo se le formó en el estómago de solo pensarlo.

_Nervios? Sí, tienen que ser nervios._

Así que se armó de valor y tocó el timbre de la puerta.

**Xxxxxxx**

_Respira Candice… respira y abre la puerta._

Se obligó a si misma a abrir con la velocidad exacta, como si no tuviera preocupación en el mundo, como si salir con un chico fuera cosa de todos los días, como si no estuviera a medio latido de reventar su corazón.

El estaba guapísimo como siempre, y también olía divino, pero Candy solo podía concentrarse en una cosa a la vez, y en este caso era en sonreír sin que pareciera Barbie con derrame cerebral.

**-Hola cariño, pediste un moreno delicioso y caliente? – **preguntó con picardía mientras Candy se reía de verdad está vez.

**-No, pedí un **_**café **_**grande y caliente.**

**-Oh, perdona, me debí haber confundido.**

**-Que conveniente… ahora me estoy preguntando si debería salir contigo en lo absoluto.**

**-No te preocupes, solo soy pervertido de diez a diez y media, en un par de minutos estarás a salvo – **dijo guiñándole un ojo. Candy rodó los suyos y tomó su bolso.

**-Vámonos pervertido, hay una taza de café coreando a gritos mi nombre a tres calles de aquí. **

Al salir a la calle, Candy volteó hacia todas partes, sólo medio consiente de que lo había estado haciendo cada vez que salía desde el ataque. Pero esta vez, al igual que en la mañana, le pareció ver a alguien de cabello oscuro medio escondido en las sombras.

**-Estas buscando mi coche? Hoy decidí manejar otro.**

Sólo había volteado una fracción de segundo al escuchar sorpresivamente la voz de Stear, pero había sido suficiente para que el hombre en las sombras desapareciera.

_A dónde fue? Estoy segura que estaba ahí… _

**-Pasa algo cariño? **

**-Eh? Mmm no, no, no pasa nada – **dio un último vistazo y no encontró a nadie, así que se metió al auto.

_Necesitas relajarte amiga, te estás poniendo paranoica._

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Vamos mi niña, quita ya ese puchero – **pidió George a su sobrina pequeña tratando de engatusarla con un bagel de queso bajo su nariz **–** ** has estado rumiando desde hace más de una hora**

**-Y cómo quieres que esté de buen humor después de soportar toda la tarde al tonto del culo ese? – **respondió ofendida Annie, lo que no le impidió arrebatar el bagel y zampárselo como huérfana hambreada.

**-Lenguaje niña! – **estas niñas cada día se volvían más descaradas frente a él **– hablas de Archie? Creí que te gustaría conocer a un chico agradable de tu edad – **estaba desconcertado, el habría jurado que Annie se enamoraría a primera vista del menor de los Andrew, eran muy parecidos en el carácter chispeante y despreocupado, pero inteligentes hasta decir basta.

**-Agradable?! Dios, es insoportable! Es bobo y arrogante. Se cree el ombligo del universo, es narcisista y malicioso. Si no vuelvo a verlo en mi vida seré muy feliz**

_Ah! Entonces si le gusta…_

**Xxxxxxx**

_Habrá sido demasiado?_

_Joder Andrew, casi le pediste matrimonio ahí… en qué demonios pensabas? Que creíste que pasaría hombre? Que sorpresivamente te contestaría que ella también se está enamorando de ti? JA! Eso seria…_

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió su diatriba mental y Albert se lanzó a contestarlo sin ver el identificador, con la esperanza de que fuera su carita de muñeca, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

**-Oh, hola Anthony, que sucede? – **dijo, tratando de ocultar su decepción sin mucho éxito.

**\- Me alegra saber que me has extrañado primo, siento tu amor irradiar por el auricular. **

Albert se puso inmediatamente alerta con la contestación de su primo, pues si bien las palabras sarcásticas no eran extrañas, la acidez en su voz sí lo era.

**-Que sucede Anthony? – **repitió en un tono más suave, el que siempre había usado cuando su sobrino era pequeño y hacia una rabieta o lloraba sin razón aparente. Y como en aquel entonces, Anthony se tomó su tiempo para darse por vencido y empezar a hablar.

**\- Se fue otra vez… llegué a casa y creí que ella aún no llegaba, cuando el tiempo pasó, creí que había ido a tomar un café y ya volvería, pero es casi media noche y ella sigue fuera, la habitación es un desastre de ropa como cada vez que se va de fiesta y como de costumbre no responde el puto teléfono. No sé para que me molesto en comprarle los estúpidos aparatos ridículamente caros que me pide cada seis meses si ni siquiera puede molestarse en responder cuando le llamo… es mucho pedir un simple mensaje? **_**"hey imbécil, me voy a largar con mis gorronas amigas a gastar tres semanas de tu sueldo en ponernos hasta el culo de borrachas y vomitar el coche nuevo que me regalaste. Otra vez. Ve preparándote para comprar otro. Hay cena en el microondas, xoxo". **_**Que tan difícil puede ser? –** estaba frustrado y más que enojado y su tono lo demostraba

**-Pero es miércoles – **Albert estaba confundido, a ella le encantaba salir con sus amigas, pero normalmente lo hacía en fin de semana como la gente normal.

**-Exactamente! – **gritó Anthony furioso **– Y no es la primera vez, anoche ni siquiera llegó a dormir, su amiga habló para decir que estaba en su casa y si no me hubiera enviado una foto de ella borracha en su sillón, tal vez hubiera supuesto lo peor.**

**-Le pediste una foto?! – **esto era en contra de la naturaleza confiada de su primo

**-Por supuesto que no! Ella me la envió por iniciativa propia, porque al parecer, hasta ella tiene el sentido común que le falta a mi prometida!**

**-Tranquilizante Anthony, sé que esto está mal y necesitamos solucionarlo, pero tienes que estar calmado y con la mente fría para que podamos pensar.**

Y sorprendentemente Anthony se relajó, no por las palabras de Albert, sino porque, aunque Albert no se diera cuenta, había dicho "nosotros", y Anthony sabía que podía confiar con su vida en eso, pasara lo que pasara en su vida, Albert estaría ahí ayudándolo y apoyándolo.

Bien podía enfrentarse al infierno que presentía que se avecinaba, porque no estaba solo.

**Xxxxxxx**

Podía ver a la chica a través del vidrio de la cafetería, estaba con el moreno de los Andrew y sabía muy bien que no debía acercarse mucho cuando estuviera con ellos.

Ella era hermosa, casi hacía placentero el seguirla por la ciudad, si no fuera por el motivo que lo llevaba a seguirla. Pero debería concentrarse más en hacer su trabajo que en admirarla, se había vuelto descuidado y había estado a punto de descubrirlo dos veces. La chica estaba paranoica y eso complicaría su trabajo, pero el era muy bueno en lo que hacía y esos ojos bonitos no iban a impedir que cobrara su dinero.

Con un último y apreciativo vistazo hacia la rubia, se dispuso a hacer su trabajo y buscar posibles puntos débiles.

**Xxxxxxx**

Candy se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Stear era muy chistoso cuando estaba relajado, era amable y caballeroso, muy inteligente y podía hablar de cualquier tema posible.

Candy se estaba divirtiendo…

Candy estaba perfectamente a gusto donde estaba…

Lo estaba… lo estaba!

Aunque estaría mucho mejor si pudiera deshacerse de esa molesta sensación de que no debería haber venido, de que no era correcto, de que estaba engañando a alguien más.

Eso la estaba volviendo loca. Ella no estaba en una relación con nadie como para tener que dar explicaciones de lo que hacía, no había motivos para sentir remordimiento o lo que demonios fuera esto que sentía. Y aún así aquí estaba, preguntándose porque estaba tan empeñada en salir con alguien con quien realmente no quería estar. Más aún, porque estaba tan empeñada en conquistar a un hombre enamorado de alguien más cuando ella realmente no lo amaba. Estaba deliberadamente destruyendo una posible relación solo porque creía que era la opción más segura para si misma, sin ponerse a pensar en los sentimientos de Stear, que no se merecía que lo utilizara de ese modo. Incluso esa niña de quien el estaba enamorado debería haber pasado antes por la mente de Candy, debería haber considerado que posiblemente ella también estaba enamorada de Stear, como no lo estaría? El es maravilloso y ella debería saberlo. Sería tonta si no lo amara.

_Tan tonta como yo, al parecer._

Quizá aún estaba a tiempo de encaminar las cosas. La cita no había terminado, no hasta que hubiera cerrado la puerta de su apartamento.

Decidida pues, terminó de girar la llave y mientras abría lentamente, preguntó con tanta inocencia como pudo:

**-Así que… por fin me dirás quien es esa afortunada chica se quien estás enamorado?**

Y mientras esperaba que Stear se riera de nuevo y le dijera que era un secreto, o incluso que por fin le diera un nombre desconocido, seguido de un vómito de encantos y virtudes de la susodicha, se encontró con una realidad muy diferente.

En un momento sostenía el pomo de la puerta y al siguiente estaba viendo los profundos ojos de un ansioso Stear, que de algún modo, había conseguido meterla, voltearla, abrazarla y cerrar la puerta en un solo movimiento ninja o algo así.

**Xxxxxxx**

_Por fin!_

Pensó Stear cuando Candy preguntó por su enamorada. Era lo que había estado esperando toda la noche, listo para decirle de una vez la verdad.

Así que en un impulso, abrazó a Candy, tan apretada como pudo antes de perderse en el hermoso verde de sus ojos.

_Eres tu… Eres tu…_

Pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios, en cambio, se encontró probando la cosa más dulce que había conocido jamás.

**Xxxxxxx**

_Me está besando… oh Dios mío! Me está besando!_

**-Eso contesta por fin tu pregunta cariño?**

Susurró aún contra sus labios, feliz y brillante, mientras ella simplemente enloquecía en silencio.

_Oh mierda, mierda, mierda. Y ahora qué demonios hago?_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nota: **Hola guapas, ya sé, ya sé, me volví a tardar. Ya se también que esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones en este momento… soy mala como la leche agria, lo sé.

Pero he de decir que mi castigo fue que me costó poco más que un ojo escribir este capítulo. No fue fácil para mi, sentía que era yo la que engañaba a mi pobre Albert.

Aparte que he estado enfermita, pero eso es otra cosa.

**Sandra Carreo: **se que parece que di pasos atrás, pero antes de que me mates y eches al olvido mi historia, te diré que todo estará bien al final.

**Mj: **ya voy, ya voy llegando a la carta, no os desesperéis mis amadas niñas

**Wall-e17: **bueno, continuamos viendo matices diferentes en la personalidad de algunos personajes, porque he de decir que aunque no era mi intención, se han convertido en personas reales en mi mente que piden una historia y protagonismo propio que no estaba en mis planes darles al principio, pero se lo han ganado a codazos, empujones y mordidas en mi mente, y quien soy yo para detenerlos?

**Rosario Escobar: **créelo o no amiga, aún no sé que va a pasar en ese momento :s

**Ana Isela: **y lo que falta amiga…


	16. Chapter 16

Albert estaba acabado, molido, a punto del coma. Tenía una semana de mierda tras él con noches de insomnio y días de silencio por parte de Candy.

No sabía que pensar al respecto, ósea, el sabía que había asustado a su muñeca con ese mensaje hace una semana, pero tampoco creía que fuera para tanto. Algo raro estaba pasando y no había tenido oportunidad siquiera de tratar de entenderlo. Justo en este momento estaba entrando al despacho del Juez asociado Miller en la Suprema Corte de Justicia y esperaba como el infierno que todo el trabajo e indagación clandestina que había hecho las últimas semanas rindiera fruto, porque estaba más que listo para regresar a Chicago y poner las cosas en su lugar con su pequeña, con su tía, con la loca psicópata y con la pequeña arpía que seguía dándole problemas a Anthony.

_Demonios, necesitas convencer al juez hoy mismo para poder volver de una jodida vez Andrew, concéntrate! _

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Piensas seguir empeñada en darle la ley del hielo a dos pobres diablos que ni siquiera tienen la culpa de tus estúpidas decisiones?**

Parada frente a la ventana, Candy se estremeció con la verdad en las palabras de su hermana, pero no sabía cómo explicarle a Annie sus sentimientos sin parecer aún más idiota y mezquina de lo que ya parecía.

**-No les estoy dando la ley del hielo, he contestado algunos de sus mensajes, pero ahora que ya he terminado mi trabajo con medusa, ya no veo motivo alguno para seguir hablando con ellos.**

**-Estas tan llena de mierda que ni siquiera voy a contestar a eso – **Annie estaba realmente enojada y lo hizo sentir con toda su fuerza en cada uno de los quince minutos que le tomó a Candy romperse.

**-Ah demonios! Esta bien, lo admito, tengo miedo ok? – **estalló, dejando salir por fin todas las cosas que habían rondado su mente los últimos siete días **– No tengo ni idea de cómo manejar esto, no se qué decir sin ser una hipócrita y no sé cómo decir la verdad, porque diga lo que diga me odiaran los dos!**

**-Oh nena… - **Annie se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a su hermana y a abrazarla mientras las lágrimas corrían por la cara de la rubia. **– No tienes que tomar una decisión justo ahora, pero debes sacar tu cabeza de la arena y ser honesta con ellos, si realmente te quieren entenderán tu dilema y esperarán a que juntes tu mier…**

**\- Annie! Ahora no…**

**-Perdón, a que resuelvas tu cabeza. Y si no esperan, es porque no valían la pena tantos problemas.**

**\- El problema no es que no sepa lo que quiero Annie, yo sé exactamente lo que siento, es sólo que no se como podría obtenerlo sin lastimarnos a los tres en el proceso… - **entonces Annie pareció entenderlo por fin.

**-Son primos…**

**-Exactamente. Son primos y mejores amigos, y son nobles hasta decir basta los dos. Como podría ser feliz uno de ellos sabiendo que el otro sufre? Como podría ser feliz yo?**

**Xxxxxxx**

_Bueno, eso ha salido bien. _

Albert seguía agotado más allá de lo humanamente posible, pero esta vez estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado. El juez Miller no sólo había tomado en serio las pruebas que le había presentado, sino que había tomado cartas en el asunto de inmediato. Al parecer, un sobrino había sido víctima de una a estafa que encajaba con el modus operandi de Neil, así que el juez se lo había tomado personal. Claro que haber remodelado la casa vacacional del Juez y haber hecho inmensamente feliz a la señora Miller con la alberca nueva también había ayudado a la buena disposición de este.

Por lo que fuera, ahora tenía orden de restricción en contra de Eliza, la cual abarcaba a Candy, ambas familias y ambas empresas. El juez no se había inmutado ante la aparente exageración, quería joder a los Leegan por cualquier medio posible. Pero Albert lo sabía mejor, Eliza no pararía por una orden de restricción, ya había probado estar dispuesta a todo. Afortunadamente, el juez también había ordenado investigar las actividades de toda la familia y había dirigido la investigación del asalto de las hermanas White directamente con el FBI, argumentando la posible conexión con Eliza.

Todo lo que podía haber hecho legalmente, lo había hecho está mañana, ahora sólo tenía que hacer… bueno, lo demás.

Pero antes tenía que dormir.

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Estas segura Candy? Eso es espeluznante… tal vez deberíamos llamar a la policía **

**-Estoy completamente segura patita, pero la policía no hará nada, sólo lo he visto un par de veces y en ninguna de ellas tenía una vista clara, sólo fue unos segundos y de lejos, así que ellos piensan que lo estoy imaginando debido al estrés por el asalto.**

**\- No lo puedo creer! Eso es un asco, que tal si te ataca? O te secuestra? – **Paty estaba realmente alarmada, no era normal que ese tipo siguiera alrededor de Candy. Ese ataque se veía, cada vez más, como algo personal contra Candy **– Nena, prométeme que no saldrás a ningún lado sola.**

**\- No te preocupes Paty patita, estaré bien. Pero de todos modos trataré de no estar sola.**

**Xxxxxxx**

No lo podía entender… bueno, no lo _quería _entender.

Candy simplemente lo había despedido de su vida. No totalmente, no directamente, pero la torpe y apresurada despedida después del beso y la negativa a hablar del tema, _o de cualquier tema,_ como si nunca hubiera pasado, era bastante revelador.

Así que se había equivocado, Candy no lo quería. Y que?

Había quedado en ridículo frente a una mujer por primera vez en su vida. No era para tanto, o si?

Se había enamorado por primera vez y lo habían mandado a chiflar a la loma. No era el fin del mundo.

_No lo es, pero duele como mordida de burro en la nueces joder!_

**-Stear! Stear! **

**-Oh! Lo siento bonita, me perdí en mi cabeza – **contestó aún distraído.

**-Lo que sea, pero deja de llamarme así Alistair, no es apropiado.**

**-Lo que tu ordenes Patsy pat – **esa fingida inocencia no engañaba a nadie, pero le encantaba hacerla sonrojar

**-Ahgg… si sabes que eso no es mucho mejor verdad? **

_Ahora, esto si es divertido._

**Xxxxxxx**

**-No me importa! Te dije que no te pagaría hasta que hicieras tu trabajo. Si la estúpida está acompañada, entonces mata a sus ridículas amiguitas y haz el trabajo!**

**-No es tan fácil! Y eso sería trabajo extra que no haré gratis. Tengo semanas siguiéndola y no he visto ningún beneficio. Mis hombres y yo nos estamos impacientando.**

**-Si no fueran tan inútiles ya habrían terminado! Es sólo una niña tonta y no han podido con ella**. **Empiezo a pensar que no tienen lo que se nece…**

Un fuerte golpe resonó en la impecable mansión cuando el hombre la tomó del cuello y la estrelló contra la pared.

**-Escúchame bien princesa, yo no soy uno de tus gatos adiestrados, soy un hombre peligroso y con poca paciencia, y sería mejor que lo recordaras antes de pedir algo… en buen tono y por favor. Nos entendemos?**

No contestó, pero no hacía falta, el miedo, aunque mezclado con rabia, era evidente en su mirada.

Tendría que tener cuidado, ese miedo no duraría por mucho tiempo.

**Xxxxxxx**

_Vamos Candice, tu puedes hacerlo._

Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa e insegura, pero Annie y Paty habían tenido razón. Valía la pena luchar por lo que quería, y si después de dar su mejor esfuerzo las cosas no funcionaban y ellos la odiaban, por lo menos sabría que hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos. Sin arrepentimientos.

Sin darse tiempo a pensarlo más, tocó el timbre del lujoso departamento y espero a que respondiera esa voz que había llegado a ser tan querida para ella.

**-Si?**

**-Hola Stear, soy Candy, crees que podríamos hablar por un momento?**

**Xxxxxxx**

Stear no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, y dicha inseguridad le sentó muy mal. El era naturalmente tímido, pero nunca había sido inseguro, al contrario, la fuerte seguridad en si mismo, le había ayudado muchas veces a superar su timidez. Pero en este momento no tenía idea que hacer consigo mismo, mucho menos con la hermosa rubia frente a él.

Porqué estaba aquí Candy? Porqué, después de una semana de fingir que no lo conocía, venía aquí a querer hablar? Y porqué demonios se veía tan nerviosa? Como si no dependiera de ella toda la cosa!

**-Entonces Candy, vas a hablar de eso que querías, o estás tratando de hacer fuego con la fricción de tu mano en el pantalón? – **pretendía que fuera una broma, pero salió un poquito forzado. Por suerte, Candy pareció entender su intención y trató de sonreír. **– Vamos cariño, dime lo que sea que sucede contigo.**

Tal vez fueron las palabras amables, tal ves el tono tranquilo y cariñoso, o quizá su mirada, llena de aceptación silenciosa.

_El lo sabe…_

Sí, estaba segura que el sabía lo que venía a decirle y aún así era amable con ella. Por que esa era su naturaleza, porque estos hombres eran así de maravillosos.

_Porqué creíste que te odiarían? Tal vez todo esto está muy jodido, y aún vamos a salir todos arrastrados, pero no te odiarían._

Candy se sintió tan aliviada, tan triste, tan esperanzada, tan desesperada porque algo saliera bien, tan sobrepasada por la situación, que no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

**-Lo siento Stear, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname… - **repetía ella entre sollozos.

**-Oh cariño… todo está bien nena, no llores, todo va a estar bien – **repetía él con los ojos húmedos. Sabiendo que sería la última vez que la tendría entre sus brazos.

**Xxxxxxx**

Stear había querido llevarla a casa, pero ella se había negado, tenía mucho que pensar y francamente no quería estar en su apartamento. Quería la libertad y la paz que le proporcionaba la naturaleza, quería la brisa en su pelo, dándole la sensación de estar limpiando su mente. Y quería los últimos rayos de sol en su piel, llevándose el frío que su conversación con Stear había dejado en su interior.

Caminó por el parque lentamente, viendo sin ver, pero disfrutando de la solitaria tarde. Era lo suficientemente temprano para ser agradable y seguro, pero lo suficientemente tarde como para que las madres y sus hijos vagaran por ahí. Así que Candy recorrió el estanque, viendo a los patos y recordando la tristeza en esos preciosos ojos chocolate que cortó profundamente en su corazón. El había sido tan dulce y tan malditamente lindo que se sentía la peor de la basura por hacerlo sufrir.

"_Esta bien cariño, así son estas cosas empalagosas, no siempre salen bien, pero no te preocupes, lo superaremos". _

Sí, Stear tenía razón, lo superarían, pero eso no quería decir que fuera más fácil. El dolor estaba ahí y era su culpa por haberle dado esperanzas. Pero ella no lo había planeado, no había querido lastimarlo cuando se acercó a él, al contrario, había tenido la esperanza de que el fuera su príncipe azul y poder conquistarlo… pues sí, lo había conquistado, pero no había contado con que se enamoraría de un dudoso príncipe, más gris que azul y con un pésimo gusto en ex novias.

Candy entró a una parte boscosa del parque y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al árbol más grande que pudo encontrar y empezó a subir.

A su madre la mataba del susto cada vez que hacía eso de niña, pero a Candy le encantaba subir lo más alto que podía en el viejo roble en su casa de la infancia y quedarse ahí por horas, pensando, cantando, soñando o viendo cada detalle del amplio paisaje.

Albert le había contado en uno de sus mensajes nocturnos que le encantaba la naturaleza y que trepar árboles era su pasatiempo favorito en su juventud. Que su único brazo roto fue por su costumbre de tomar siestas de _altura _y no haber escogido bien la rama esa vez. Pero que siguió haciéndolo, porque simplemente, lo alto de un árbol, era el mejor lugar en el mundo.

_Presiento que el mejor lugar en _mi _mundo, es donde estés tú… _

"_No sé lo digas, no hay necesidad de que sepa nada de esto, se sentirá culpable, sentirá que debe hacerse a un lado, pero no es así, yo lo superaré y nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos, pero él aún se sentirá desleal, aunque no haya razón. Así que, no se lo digas. Será lo mejor"._

Stear tenía razón, sería lo mejor, pero no creía que fuera lo correcto. Había habido demasiadas trabas ya en su camino como para agregar los secretos y mentiras. Porque saber algo que podría afectar a alguien más y no decirlo, también era mentir. Y Candy había aprendido muy bien a no mentir después de que castigaran a Annie por el jarrón que ella y Tom habían roto, pero había tenido tanto miedo de decir la verdad, que había dejado que castigaran a su hermanita. Pero el remordimiento y la culpa la habían carcomido hasta que había confesado y pedido perdón, realmente arrepentida. "_la mentira dañara a todos_ _los involucrados, pero te dañará más a ti, nunca lo olvides Candy". _

**-Pero decir la verdad podría quitarme su amor mamá, que debo hacer?**

Candy se quedó dándole vueltas a las cosas hasta que un mensaje de texto la sobresalto.

"_Por fin en camino bebé, llegaré en la madrugada. Que tal suena un desayuno juntos pequeña?"_

Ese repentino subidón de alegria no podía ser sano. Se sentía como un millón de mariposas en el estómago.

**-Ahora sólo tienes hasta mañana para resolverlo Candice. **

Y así de fácil, las mariposas se convirtieron en un enjambre de abejas asesinas.

Pero entonces algo mas tomó prioridad en la mente de Candy, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había prestado atención a la puesta de sol, para este momento era ya entrada la noche y ni un ápice de luz quedaba en el cielo. Se pateo mentalmente durante toda la bajada por no haber pensado en eso.

El parque lucia un poco tétrico en la oscuridad a decir verdad, y Candy miraba constantemente a todos lados, y fue gracias a ello que lo vio, a unos ocho metros detrás de ella. Y esta vez estaba segura, era él!

**Xxxxxxx**

Esa niña tonta se había metido a la cueva del lobo por voluntad propia, no podía creer su suerte. Más de tres semanas siguiéndola, frustrados porque no se quedaba sola, y la única vez que el jefe se atrevió a actuar a pesar de que trajera moscas, el inútil ese había salido de la nada y había echando a perder el plan.

Pero esta vez sería diferente. Se supone que debería hablarle al jefe si había una posibilidad de atacar, pero estaba cansado de ser el mandadero, el estaba hecho para el trabajo sucio, a el le gustaban los gritos y la adrenalina del caos. No le hablaría a nadie, él haría el trabajo y le demostraría al jefe que estaba listo para hacer más que vigilancia. Haría pagar a la zorra por todos los problemas que les había dado y de paso, se divertiría un montón con ese dulce cuerpecito.

**Xxxxxxx**

Candy vio al hombre tras el follaje y caminó más rápido… el hombre la siguió, entonces decidió que era una excelente idea eso del footing nocturno, así que empezó a correr como loca endemoniada mientras se hablaba a sí misma con florido lenguaje, sólo para estrellarse de lleno contra alguien más.

**-Ibas a algún lado bomboncito?**

Candy se estremeció ante el nuevo extraño, no creyó que el hombre viniera solo, tampoco había creído que una persona pudiera mirar con tal maldad, pero ahí estaba este idiota, jalándola hacia los arbustos fuera del sendero con una mirada que prometía el infierno puro. Doble infierno, el hombre que la había estado siguiendo seguramente estaba a punto de unirse a la fiesta, y no había ni un alma que supiera que ella estaba aquí.

Pero se enterarían, si de ella dependía, se entrarían todos a dos kilómetros a la redonda.

Candy gritó, chilló y pataleo como una campeona. Cualquier banshee habría tomado lecciones de sus alaridos. El hombre la jalo más fuerte y tiró de su cabello suelto, tratando de obligarla a obedecer, estaba arrancándole toda la cosa junto con la cabeza, pero Candy no se dio por vencida, si se rendía ahora, dolería mucho más después.

El cabello de Candy no la dejaba ver mucho más que el suelo, y el escándalo que estaba haciendo no la dejaba oír nada excepto a sí misma, por eso se sorprendió cuando repentinamente aparecieron otro par de botas frente a ella y el hombre que la atacaba la soltó tan rápido que Candy calló con fuerza al suelo.

Le tomó un par de segundos despejarse de la sorpresa y el golpe como para entender las palabras del enorme troll de montaña que la había estado siguiendo.

**-Contéstame para quien trabajas o te juro que decoraré el parque entero con tus sesos!**

Fue entonces que Candy notó la pistola que el troll tenía en la cabeza del desperdicio humano.

_A la mierda! Hora de esfumarse Candy._

**-Espere señorita White! Puede haber alguien más y preferiría está junto a usted si se los topa.**

Candy se quedó congelada. _QUE DEMONIOS?!_

El gigantón la había llamado por su apellido, con respeto, tranquilamente. Como si estuviera pidiéndole quedarse al té de las cinco.

**-Estás… estás ayudándome?**

El poste humano se le quedó viendo con extrañeza.

**-Por supuesto señorita. Por favor quédense junto a mi hasta que pueda llevarla a salvo a su departamento. **

_Qué? Cómo? De qué está hablando el hombre?_

El atacante aprovechó la distracción para tratar de escapar, pero _Troll_ lo redujo al suelo con facilidad.

**-Por favor quédense en el suelo junto a ese árbol y tápese los ojos señorita, esto puede ponerse feo.**

Candy se apresuró a obedecer. No sabía qué estaba pasando, o porqué _Troll_ la estaba ayudando, pero no rechazaría la protección en un momento así.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese lugar hecha bola, el hombre lloriqueaba, _Troll_ gruñía preguntas, golpes sonaban y Candy cantaba _lalala _en su cabeza, alto, muy alto.

**-Vamos señorita, la policía no tarda en llegar y quiero que usted esté fuera de aquí cuando lo hagan. La agencia se hará cargo del desastre. Tendrá que dar declaración, pero eso será mañana, después de recuperarse un poco y formar su historia.**

Candy dejó de cantar en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de dos cosas, ya no había más ruidos, y no los había porque _Porquería Humana _estaba tirado en el suelo ensangrentado e inconsciente.

_Espero que sólo este inconsciente._

**-E-el, el esta…**

**-Sólo lo golpee un poco y le rompí la nariz, nada que la agencia no pueda adjudicar a defensa de terceros. Pero me dijo lo que necesitaba saber y estará con la luz apagada hasta que llegue la policía por él.**

Se levantó entonces con la gentil ayuda de _Troll _y dejó que la llevara a casa.

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Dios Candy! Te dije que no estuvieras por ahí sola, lo prometiste!**

**-Basta Paty! Este no es el momento para regañarla, por lo menos espera a que deje de temblar como gelatina en pleno terremoto.**

**-Lo siento – **dijo apenada **– es sólo que… yo…**

**\- Lo sé Paty, estas muy preocupada y estresada con todo esto, yo también lo estoy, pero necesitamos mantener nuestra mierda junta hasta que Candy se sienta mejor**

**\- Por Dios Annie, juro que te crió un marinero, tienes el vocabulario más atroz y vulgar que he conocido en mi vida.**

**-Ah, pero te sacó de ese estado catatónico cierto? Sí el método funciona, no lo critiques.**

Candy y Paty solo rodaron los ojos, ya conocían a Annie, podría convencer a un esquimal de poner una alberca en su patio trasero y su argumento parecería tener perfecto sentido. Así que se volvió a desconectar. No podía dejar de repasar todo en su mente. Había sido aterrador, sí, pero no estaba en shock ni ida, como Annie y Paty parecían pensar, era sólo que algo rondaba su mente y no podía poner el dedo en el qué. Había demasiado caos aún en su cabeza y sus recuerdos no estaban completamente claros y éstas pájaras no dejaban de hablar.

Se fue a su habitación y se sentó en el sillón de la ventana, tratando de poner todo junto.

Buscó minuciosamente con la vista en todas las sombras y recovecos de la calle hasta que lo vio, _Troll _estaba parado en la entrada del pequeño callejón entre la casa del señor Mitchell y el edificio de apartamentos de la esquina. Apenas se distinguía entre las sombras, pero el en cambio, debía tener una vista muy buena desde ahí, porque la saludo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y siguió escaneando a lo largo de la calle.

El había dicho que sólo lo había golpeado, y debía ser verdad, porque no había habido disparos, estaba segura de eso, pero también había mucha sangre, y aunque ella nunca había visto a alguien romperse la nariz, sabía que podía haber mucha sangre involucrada, esperaba que así fuera, porque aunque el había dicho que la agencia se haría cargo, nadie podría justificar un alfiletero tendido en el parque, por muy defensa pro…

**-Eso es! El habló de **_**la agencia**_** como si yo tuviera que saberlo.**

Entonces corrió hacia su cama y abrió el cajón.

"_Para mi pequeña muñequita" _Decía en el sobre.

"_Hola pequeña, hubiera querido hacer esto en persona, pero es demasiado tarde y no puedo posponer mi vuelo. Voy a Washington por unos días, necesito hablar con unas cuantas personas con cargos importantes para poder resolver el lío en el que nos he metido. Pero antes quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas entre tu y yo._

_La más importante de todas: Eliza no es, y nunca ha sido mi novia, ella se comporta como tal porque mi tía la apoya, (aunque daría mi huevo izquierdo por saber porqué). Pero aunque había dejado pasar el asunto por no discutir con mi tía, ahora tengo un motivo para aclarar las cosas._

_Lo cual nos lleva al siguiente punto: Eliza está loca. Literalmente loca. Hoy hable con ella y le aclaré que no me interesa, pero pequeña, te juro que la mujer está poseída. _

_Así que vamos a la tercera cosa en la lista: estoy realmente preocupado por ti, y por lo que Eliza pueda hacer. Siempre he sabido que es una mala persona y he tenido que defender a mucha gente de su mal carácter y sus intrigas. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no había visto ni la mitad. Y sólo puedo pensar en que si así es con gente que no le ha servido el café a su gusto, qué no sería capaz de hacer con alguien que se "atraviesa" en su camino?_

_Es por eso que he contratado a uno de los mejores guardaespaldas para cuidarte. Paul te va a seguir a todas partes muy discretamente y sin inmiscuirse en tu vida. No te preocupes, no me reportará nada de lo que hagas, no está para vigilarte, solo para cuidarte. Al final de la carta te dejaré sus datos de contacto, de el y de la agencia para la que trabaja._

_Y por fin llegamos al último punto, (Redobles por favor): Eres hermosa… eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, pero no solo estoy viendo tus preciosos ojos verdes, ni tu boquita de pecado… eres hermosa de mente, inteligente, rápida, divertida. Eres hermosa de corazón, bondadosa, generosa, amable, cariñosa y sincera. Eres hermosa de carácter también, optimista, alegre, fuerte, honesta y dispuesta siempre a ayudar a los demás._

_Creías que no te había visto? Noté todo eso de ti aún antes de notar tu sexy cuerpo. Me deslumbró tu chispa antes de desear besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento. Me sentí impresionado y orgulloso de la mujer que eres antes de empezar a soñar con hacerte _mi_ mujer._

_Y no importa que ahora te sientas decepcionada de mi, o que no haya alcanzado los estándares que debes tener. Porque te demostraré que no soy ese idiota. No soy un cabeza hueca que se involucra con una persona horrible solo por su apariencia, ni un pelele que no puede ordenar y dirigir su vida. No soy un hombre mujeriego o jugador._

_No puedo estar aquí contigo ahora mismo, necesito encargarme de Eliza, pero me esforzaré para que me conozcas cada día. Y espero como el infierno que lo que soy sea suficiente para despertar tu interés en mi de nuevo, porque, joder bebé, creo que podría estarme enamorando de ti."_

**-Oh, por Dios! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxx**

**Nota: **primero que nada una súper mega disculpa por la tardanza, pero espero que me entiendan, fueron vacaciones, las visitas, etc, etc.

Pero tengo dos pequeños modos de pedir disculpas, hice un capítulo del doble de lo que normalmente hago y no las dejé tan en suspenso como pensaba hacer.

De todos modos, espero que sigan interesadas en mi historia, porque ya estamos en el último tercio.

Y también espero que hayan pasado unas vacaciones súper geniales y nada caóticas como las mías XD.

**MJ: **mira amiga, taaan tan mala no soy, por fin leyó la dichosa carta, y sí, también está teniendo su lección por ser tan necia.

**Sandra Carreo: **aww hermosa, gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, fíjate que sí tardé bastante en recuperarme, y de repente como que me quiero enfermar de nuevo, pero la oración es poderosa porque estoy mucho mejor. Gracias. Por hoy dejé pendiente a Anthony, pero nos ocuparemos de ese bombón más tarde sale?

**Ginink: **jajaja, y de hecho es una posibilidad que se quede como el perro de las dos tortas.

**Wall-e17: **jajajajaja, te sorprendí con el beso amiga? Espero haber hecho un trabajo decente con este capítulo también, porque me encanta verlas reaccionar. Y bueno, me hiciste 6 preguntas, de las cuales 3 ya tienen respuesta, habrá que esperar por las demás. Y sobre las palabrotas, me creerías que, de hecho, yo tampoco las digo? Por lo menos no así como los personajes. De repente me doy un tortazo en la cabeza y pues sí se me sale una palabrota, pero es raro. Sin embargo es natural escribirlas cuando ya les he dado una personalidad en mi cabeza.

Por cierto, disculpa que no he pasado a leer tu historia, pero ahora que ya estoy más libre de tiempo iré a atascarme.

**Ana Isela: **pues tomate un Dalai amiga, porque estamos agarrando viada jeje.


	17. Chapter 17

Albert se bajó del auto y le dio las gracias al chofer. Estaba molesto, la noche anterior se había dormido sin querer apenas entrar en el auto, por lo cual no había mandado mensaje a Candy a las 9:30 como hacía todos los días, pero por lo menos le había avisado que llegaba hoy y esperaba que ella aceptara desayunar con el, porque la verdad es que ya no sabía que esperar de ella, cambiaba de frío a calor con él en menos de lo que se dice _bipolar,_ y tampoco sabía si había respondido a su mensaje porque había puesto música para relajarse y se había quedado dormido, así que la batería estaba agotada para el momento en que se despertó. Pero por lo menos ya estaba en casa, dormiría un par de horas y después iría a buscar a su pequeña para convencerla de desayunar y hablar con él.

Salió del elevador moviendo sus hombros para quitar la rigidez del viaje y añorando su propia cama cuando se paró en seco, completamente seguro de que aún estaba dormido o alucinando.

Sentada en una pequeña bola y recargada contra la puerta de su apartamento estaba Candy, profundamente dormida.

_Pero qué demonios_?

Albert desbloqueo la puerta y tomó suavemente a Candy en sus brazos. Ella ni siquiera sé inmutó, estaba totalmente perdida. Así que la llevó a su cama y la arropó con mimo antes de dirigirse al teléfono en su sala de estar.

**-O'Reilly – **contestaron en el teléfono.

**-Paul, soy Albert Andrew, sabes porque Candy estaba dormida en mi puerta a las cinco de la mañana?**

**\- La señorita salió de su apartamento a la una y se dirigió directamente al de usted, pero no sabría decirle porqué. Quizá tenga algo que ver con los acontecimientos de anoche. – **contestó el guardaespaldas con un dejé de reproche

**-Anoche? Que pasó anoche? – **gruñó el rubio inmediatamente alarmado

**-Lo sabría si hubiese contestado su teléfono aunque sea una de las quinientas veces que le marqué – **dijo, ahora abiertamente hostil. Y aunque sabia que no era profesional de su parte, el pequeño duendecillo rubio se había metido en su corazón, así que estaba más que cabreado de que Andrew no hubiese atendido a sus llamadas.

**-Sí, soy un idiota por dejar descargarse mi teléfono, pero primero dime que mierda pasó y después me revientas las bolas por estúpido.**

Eso aplacó un poco al hombre como para empezar a relatarle lo sucedido con total profesionalismo está vez.

**-PUTA MADRE! Es que esa perra psicópata no tiene límites? Quiero todos los reportes oficiales por correo y en físico, necesito mandárselos al juez, también quiero que escojas un compañero para que cuide de Candy de lejos mientras tu te quedas a su lado en todo momento, a menos que yo este con ella. No le despegues la vista y no te alejes más de tres metros de ella, sin importar cuánto se moleste. Entendido?**

**-Entendido señor. No creo que tenga ningún problema, la señorita estaba realmente asustada anoche y me permitió ir a su lado cuando salió. **

**\- Bien, envía a alguien y ve a descansar, Candy se quedará conmigo hoy, nos vemos mañana en la mañana.**

_Dios, esto es un desastre!_

Hizo unas cuantas llamadas más antes de ir en busca de su pequeña.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Candy despertó mucho más relajada de lo que esperaba, dados los acontecimientos de anoche. También estaba más cómoda que cuando se quedó dormida esperando a Albert.

Empezó a tomar conciencia de su entorno y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama, la ventana frente a ella tenía las persianas cerradas y ella estaba cómoda y calentita en los brazos de alguien.

No, no de alguien, de Albert. Si no lo hubiera sabido por el delicioso y masculino aroma que la rodeaba, lo habría hecho al ver sus fuertes manos. Las reconocería en cualquier lado. Las había visto y memorizado, le encantaban porque eran grandes y fuertes, de dedos gruesos y varoniles, no había nada femenino o delicado en ellas, _ni en ninguna otra parte de él a decir verdad_. Eran manos que trabajaban, que cuidaban, eran manos que te hacían creer que destrozaron a un oso para protegerte… En fin, que las había soñado muchas veces recorriendo su rostro, su cuerpo, su sexo…

_Basta Candice, no te pongas toda chorreante en este momento, no es educado._

No sabía si él aún estaba dormido, pero estaba exactamente donde quería estar, así que se apretó más contra Albert y cerró los ojos.

**-Mmmm, si sigues haciendo eso jamás te dejaré salir de esta cama.**

Candy se sobresalto pero no se movió de donde estaba.

**-Bien, porque tengo mucho sueño y me gusta el desayuno en la cama.**

Al ver se rió entre dientes y le dio un beso suave tras la oreja

**-Enserio?**

**-Sip, y estoy hambrienta, muévete – **se burló, con un pequeño meneo de trasero.

Está vez si soltó una risotada, pero no se movió, al contrario, la apretó más contra si y aspiró el aroma de su cabello.

**-Te traeré todos los desayunos que quieras bebé. Te traeré las comidas y las cenas también.**

**-Pfff, sólo si quieres a una morsa gorda obstruyendo tu cama.**

**-Yo no sé nada de morsas, solo sé que te quiero conmigo en mi cama todos los días.**

Candy se puso tensa de inmediato. Esto no era divertido en absoluto. Albert estaba aquí pensando que estaban iniciando un _algo _juntos, y la realidad era que estaba a punto de romperles el corazón a los dos y ganarse una patada en el trasero muy lejos de la vida de su príncipe.

**-Qué pasa amor? – **preguntó el rubio dándose cuenta del cambio de humor y la tensión en ella.

**-Tenemos que hablar**

_Oh mierda, esas palabras nunca traen nada bueno._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

El detective Moreno había descubierto muchas, muchas cosas, pero aún había una que le intrigaba. Y al parecer, tendría que allanar la mansión de la señorita Leegan para averiguarlo, incluso tal vez la de sus padres, si es que no encontraba las respuestas en la recientemente habitada mansión.

Bien, un poco de adrenalina no le venía mal a nadie.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Anthony estaba triste y enojado al mismo tiempo, anoche había tenido otra discusión con su prometida. Todo había empezado con un vestido carísimo en una tienda de diseñador a la que la había acompañado. Anthony no le había visto sentido a pagar tanto dinero por un trapo que era más pequeño que una toalla facial. Pero no se lo había dicho, porque él le compraría cualquier cosa que pidiera sin importar el precio, pero el problema era que ese vestido en particular era francamente obsceno. Y eso sí que se lo dijo. No le parecía que fuera prudente vestir algo así para salir de fiesta con sus amigas cuando no iba a estar con ella para protegerla de idiotas borrachos y cachondos. Y ella ni siquiera quería oír hablar de tener un guardaespaldas para sus noches de chicas. Así que habían comenzado discutiendo porque ella creía que él no le tenía confianza y de ahí se había degenerado la cosa, _a deber Dios cómo, _en el poco tiempo que pasaba con ella, _como si estuviera en casa el tiempo suficiente para convivir, _y esa observación sólo la había enfurecido más, alegando que odiaba ese _pequeño_ departamento en el que se sentía claustrofóbica. Anthony no entendía como alguien se puede sentir claustrofóbica en un Pent-house en uno de los pisos más altos de un rascacielos. Con ventanales de infarto desde los que se ve toda la ciudad. Y de lo de _pequeño _ni hablemos. Si un departamento de una planta entera le parecía pequeño, no quería saber lo que pensaba de su salchicha. Después de todo, en qué se comparaban todos esos metros cuadrados con sus modestos veintidós centímetros?

En esas cavilaciones, y otras parecidas estaba cuando sonó el timbre, salvándolo de echar por el desagüe toda su autoestima.

**-Qué quieres Stear? No es un buen momento.**

**-Suerte entonces que traje whisky **

**\- Bien, pasa, yo tengo tequila.**

**Xxxxxxx**

Paty estaba a punto de cortarle la lengua a Annie con la lima de uñas que estaba usando, si no se callaba en los próximos treinta segundos.

**-Basta Annie, ya te dije que no contestaré eso… ni ninguna otra cosa que tu preguntes de hecho.**

**-Pues claro que contestarás Patricia O'Brien, o te torturaré hasta el final de los tiempos. Y sabes que no exagero.**

**-Argg Annie, porqué eres tan necia? **

**-Porque estoy segura de que estas enamorada de Stear, y Candy no, pero no puedo ayudarte si no lo confirmas.**

**-Si estuvieras tan segura no necesitarías confirmación. **

**-Ese no es el punto, Candy no esta…**

**-CANDY AUN NO DECIDE CON QUIEN QUIERE ESTAR! **

El estallido de Paty era tan contrario a lo que ella era, que dejó estupefactas a ambas.

**-Paty, cariño, si sabes que eso fue una implícita aceptación de todos los cargos verdad? – **señaló Annie con picardía, recuperándose primero del shock **– mira, Candy sabe con quien quiere estar, pero como ella misma dijo, sería un milagro que pudiera estar con cualquiera de los dos. Ella misma ha complicado su situación y ahora ella misma debe desenredarla o pagar las consecuencias. Y lo sabe. Tu en cambio tienes el camino libre y créeme que Candy sería feliz por ti.**

**-Ella sabe? Te lo dijo a ti? – **preguntó con temerosa esperanza **– No importa! Aún si ella eligiera a Albert, siempre sabremos que Stear y ella tuvieron algo, y yo sería una amiga de mierda si fuera tras el. Por favor, no vuelvas a sacar el tema Annie, ni conmigo ni con nadie.**

Annie sabía que lo decía enserio y que estaba decidida, pero también sabía que estaba equivocada, y entonces, no sería _ella_ una amiga de mierda si dejara que Paty tomara una decisión tan estúpida? Noble, pero estúpida.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**-Dios Candy! … joder, joder, mierda, JODER!**

Candy veía a Albert pasear frente a ella de un lado a otro y se sintió realmente intimidada por la ira que emanaba de él.

Pero entonces se detuvo abruptamente y volteó a verla a los ojos.

**-Porqué él? **– y no era ira, era dolor… y tanta desesperación, que por un momento no pudo respirar.

**-Pudiste haber experimentado con cualquiera. Con tu vecino, con el lechero, con el panadero o con el vagabundo de la esquina…**

**-Con el que se cree Mr. Tumnus? En serio?**

**-Sí, sí! Hasta con un maldito fauno, pero no con mi primo!**

**-Ahora estás siendo irracional, por favor tranqui…**

**-Irracional? Irracional?! Candy me enamoré de ti! Hubiera dado mi empresa, mis casas y todas mis posesiones por conquistarte. Infierno, hubiera dado un riñón y una pierna si eso se hubiera necesitado. Porque para mí vales la pena, todo eso y mas… pero… pequeña… no se si puedo romper el corazón de mi primo y caminar por arriba de el mientras nosotros felizmente nos besamos.**

En algún momento los gritos de Albert se habían convertido en calma, una calma tan antinatural y oscura que a Candy le apretaba el pecho de miedo.

**-Pero… **\- intentó decir entre lágrimas.

**-No, nena, no… yo pagaría cualquier precio que viniera a mi vida y a mi corazón por ti, pero no estoy dispuesto a pagar con la vida y el corazón de mi primo. Nunca con mi primo.**


	18. Chapter 18

Habían pasado cinco días y Paul aún no se acostumbraba al horror de haber sido degradado a cojín humano.

"_Déjenme sola". _Había dicho la señorita Candy cuando había entrado a su habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas, seguida por su hermana y su amiga, las cuales habían dudado un poco, pero habían salido para respetar su privacidad. Pero cuando la señorita se le quedó viendo, esperando que obedeciera, con esos hermosos y enormes ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas, no había podido salir.

"_Menos de tres metros, dijo el señor Andrew". _Fue todo lo que Paul contestó. Pero la realidad es que no quería dejarla sola. Era tan pequeña, linda e inocente como lo había sido su hermanita una vez.

"_Bien, pero sirve de algo por lo menos". _Había contestado la niña después de maldecir como un verdadero adulto. Y luego había procedido a utilizarlo como almohada mientras veía películas tristes y empapaba sus camisas en llanto.

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Solo quiero saber porqué es el tronco humano el que está consolando y abrazando, **_**torpemente, debo añadir,**_** a mi hermana mientras llora y no tú?**

**-Candy ha estado llorando? Dios Annie! Porque no me habías llamado antes? Estaré ahí en quince minutos. Diez si no hay tráfico. – **Albert estaba a punto de colgar cuando el grito enojado de Annie lo detuvo.

**-Alto ahí muñeco! Vas a venir a reconciliarte con mi hermana y pedir perdón por ser una bestia y botarla?**

Albert vio rojo, pero no sabía si era de coraje o de dolor por el dedo que alegremente Annie retorcía en su corazón.

**-No puedo arreglar mi relación con Candy, Annie. Y no puedo, porque ella decidió que ésta "bestia" no era suficiente para ella y fue a jugar al patio de mi primo también.**

La sequedad del tono de Albert hizo estremecer a Annie. Ella sabía que había sido un comentario injusto, pero quería saber que tan enojado o dolido estaba Albert, para tener una idea de lo que tomaría arreglar el enredo que había hecho la retrasada de su hermana mayor.

**-Entonces vendrás a darle la oportunidad de pedir perdón por ser una bestia indecisa y tratar de reconciliarse contigo?**

**-No Annie, iré porque no soporto la idea de que esté triste o molesta de ninguna forma. Iré porque necesito estar ahí para abrazarla y consolarla y decirle que todo estará bien. **

**-Y que bien le haría eso si lo único que necesita es tu amor y tú perdón y es lo único que vienes a negarle?**

**\- Yo la amo Annie! Y la perdono, porque entiendo lo que pasaba por su mente y su corazón. Pero… no puedo…**

Y Annie también lo entendía a el. Su corazón aplastándose y su respeto creciendo a regañadientes por este pobre hombre con más honor y lealtad que sentido común.

**-Pero no puedes traicionar a alguien que amas tanto o más que a Candy. Alguien que ha estado ahí toda la vida y que seguirá ahí pase lo que pase porque son familia. Sobre todo, no por una mujer que apenas conoces y que ha demostrado ser desconfiada, necia e inconstante. **

Dios! Cuando ésta mujer se decidía a destrozar a alguien no se conformaba con meter el dedo en la herida, no, tenía que meter todo un maldito machete.

**-Aquí hay varias cosas que aclarar niña, para empezar, nunca podría comparar la cantidad de amor, es diferente, y sólo sé que me destroza de igual modo hacer sufrir a uno que al otro. Y tampoco se trata del tiempo, porque yo quería un **_**para siempre **_**con ella. Aún lo quiero, pero ella tomó sus decisiones. Si hubiese sido sólo Stear enamorándose de ella sin que lo alentara de ningún modo, tal vez podría haber trabajado con eso… pero…**

**-Pero no desmientes su necedad e inconstancia.**

**-No, porque lo es. Pero ese no es el problema. Todos tenemos errores, circunstanciales o de carácter. Dios sabe que yo tengo muchos, y los he cometido con ella también, pero eso no hace que la ame o la quiera en mi vida menos. **

Bien, Annie podía trabajar con eso.

**-Lo entiendo Albert, pero entiende tu esto. No puedes venir aquí, no puedes hablarle, no puedes acercarte a ella, a menos que hayas decidido encontrar una manera de que las cosas funcionen para los tres.**

**-Y como se supone que eso sea posible?**

**-Oh, no lo sé Andrew, ella dice que eres de Harvard, estoy segura de que lo resolverás.**

**-Pues a menos que hagamos un maldito trio, no veo como!**

**-No creo que a ella le vaya el incesto, pero igual puedes preguntar.**

Albert ya había escuchado suficiente, así que no tuvo reparos en colgar sin decir más. Tampoco en aventar el celular. Ni el vaso de whisky en su otra mano. O la botella a medio terminar.

Ninguna de las tres cosas servía ahora. Justo como su corazón.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Paty miró su teléfono fijamente mientras sonaba.

Porqué llamaba?

Ella había tratado de ser imparcial, también un poco fría. En la última llamada, incluso había sido un poco cruel, aunque todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Y aún así…

Porqué seguía llamando?

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Anthony no estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho más. La situación se volvía cada vez más insostenible con su prometida. Aunque al parecer, ella creía que todo estaba perfecto.

La podía ver desde el sofá donde estaba sentado, muy feliz y relajada en la terraza, hablando por teléfono con alguna de sus amigas sobre querer hacer un viaje, mientras buscaba en su laptop casas en venta.

Anthony no sabía porqué en el infierno ella buscaba una casa. Y no una cualquiera, a juzgar por las imágenes que la veía ampliar. Claro que no, ella no se conformaría con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera una mansión enorme y llena de jardines y una alberca para poder hacer fiestas y presumir. Pero el detalle era, que el ya le había dejado claro que no iba a comprar casa. Por lo menos no en los próximos años. Había demasiadas cosas que hacer en la empresa primero. Pero sobre todo, el quería comprarla con su propio dinero, y no con su herencia.

Para Anthony, era una cuestión de principios poder proveer por esfuerzo propio para su esposa y futuros hijos. Pero ella no parecía entenderlo.

Al parecer, un buen revolcón equivalía a tener la última palabra en el asunto para ella.

Que decepcionada iba a estar…

Anthony le había dado todo lo que su corazón deseara, jamás le había negado nada. Hasta ahora.

Y cuál era la diferencia?

Que el ya no la reconocía. No podía encontrar a la joven hermosa y alegre que siempre estaba ansiosa de verlo, que disfrutaba su compañía y cualquier actividad que pudieran hacer juntos. No importaba si era un fin de semana en París o un café rápido a mediodía. Ella era feliz cenando caviar en un restaurante cinco estrellas o tomando una cerveza frente a la televisión. Le había gustado gritar como loca en el estadio y le encantaba acurrucarse junto a él mientras le leía. Le gustaba salir, pero también cocinar… ella había sido perfecta…

Tan perfecta que ya no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido real.

Pero Anthony no tenía tiempo ni ganas de descubrirlo en este momento. Tenía problemas más urgentes.

Stear era un lío ebrio y llorón desde hace una semana y Albert era un lío ebrio y ermitaño desde el mismo tiempo. Y hasta donde se había enterado por George, Candy no era ebria, pero si una ermitaña llorona. Así que sus problemas personales podían esperar un poco más.

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Estoy muy preocupada George, nunca había visto a ninguno de mis sobrinos así. Nunca habían peleado entre ellos y menos por una mujer. Una tonta y egoísta mujer que no puede decidirse entre verde y azul y que no le importa a quien se lleva entre las patas mientras se decide.– **Elroy estaba tan enojada y afligida que no cayó en la cuenta que estaba hablando de la sobrina amada de su amigo, y por tanto, que podía ofenderlo y lastimarlo con sus palabras. Estaba tan acostumbrada a hablarle de todo y sin restricciones, que solo derramó toda la desesperación e impotencia que crecía día a día dentro suyo y que no podía arreglar. **– oh George… mis pobres niños… y yo no puedo hacer nada George, no puedo hacer nada.**

George no necesitaba contestar, sólo abrazó a su querida amiga tan fuerte como pudo sin lastimarla y la dejó llorar. El sabía que Elroy estaba acostumbrada a cuidar y proteger a su familia, pero sobre todo, a derramar todo el amor que tenía en su gran corazón, _que era mucho,_ en sus sobrinos, ya que nunca se había casado ni había tenido hijos propios.

**Xxxxxxx**

Como detective, pocas veces había fallado, pero nunca, nunca, había aceptado un soborno.

Esta vez, habían descubierto su investigación, lo que lo convertía en un fallo estrepitoso.

Pero su atención estaba en ese gran y abultado sobre en el despacho de su casa familiar. A seis metros de la habitación donde dormía su esposa. A diez metros de la habitación de sus hijos.

Las instrucciones de la carta que venía junto al paquete decía que dejara la evidencia que había encontrado en una caja de seguridad rentada a primera hora de la mañana.

Y mientras su vista iba del paquete con la evidencia al paquete del soborno, que obviamente alguien había dejado ahí para hacerle ver lo frágil que era la seguridad de su familia, Moreno se preguntaba si valía la pena… si la evidencia valía la seguridad de su familia… si el soborno valía su honor e integridad.

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Basta ya Alistair! No voy a permitir que sigas aquí tristeando como muñeca fea. Ten las jodidas pelotas de enfrentarte a Albert de una vez. **

Stear hizo una profunda mueca de dolor al imaginar cómo iría esa conversación.

**-No es tan fácil Archie, Albert no quiere hablar conmigo.**

Archie sólo puso los ojos en blanco, desesperado.

**-No es que no quiera hablar contigo, es que está ocupado estando tirado, borracho y deprimido idiota. **

**-Y no es el único – **Stear se refería a Candy, pero Archie se encogió con sus palabras.

**-Se que tu también estas sufriendo hermano, entiendo que es difícil para ti ver a la mujer de la que te enamoraste escoger a otro, tener que enfrentar el verla todos los días con él. Pero, ese él, es nuestro primo. Un buen hombre al que amamos y que también se merece la felicidad. – **Archie odiaba el dolor que sus palabras provocaban en su hermano, pero sabía con todo su ser que Stear quería la felicidad de Albert y que no se perdonaría si este perdía a Candy por no haber hecho nada para calmar la consciencia de su primo. Le dolería, si, pero lo superaría porque era fuerte, y porque seguirían los cuatro juntos como siempre. Pero sobre todo, sabía que Stear debía despertar y enfrentar la situación de una vez y como el hombre maduro que era, para poder seguir adelante. **– Levántate hermano, es hora de poner las cosas en su lugar.**

Y Stear se levantó, porque el amaba a Albert. Lo amaba más que a su propio padre, lo amaba más que a Candy.

**Xxxxxxxx **

Paul, por su parte, también estaba harto, y no de ser un cojín, el habría sido un maldito tapete si eso hubiera hecho sonreír a la señorita. Estaba harto de verla llorar y leer una y otra vez las notas, la carta, los mensajes de texto. Estaba harto de verla todos los días puntualmente a las 9:30, con el teléfono en la mano, esperar durante horas, por un texto que no volvería a llegar.

Así que hoy no le dio oportunidad.

**-Pero que demonios! Paul! Bajarme inmediatamente maldita sea!**

El gran hombre no hizo caso mientras llevaba a Candy bajo el brazo como una maldita pelota de fútbol americano, _cómo la niña pequeña que era para el_, directo a la regadera con todo y ropa.

**-No te atrevas troll! NO TE….**

El grito de Candy al ser empapada con agua fría se escuchó en tres cuadras a la redonda, fuerte y claro.

**-Ahora no tienes pretexto, báñate tu sola o mandaré a Annie a hacerlo por ti. Tienes diez minutos.**

**-Acaso tengo cinco años?! – **Candy estaba atónita e indignada, que demonios se creía troll que estaba haciendo?

**-Y lávate dos veces el cabello.**

_Pero que mierda!_

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Annie había estado regocijándose con los gritos que salían del cuarto de Candy e imaginándola haciendo un berrinche épico en la regadera, como la niña de cinco años que afirmaba no ser.

Por un instante había querido intervenir, pero se había dado cuenta rápidamente que Paul era la única persona en el mundo, aparte de Albert, que podía sacarla del ciclo depresivo en el que estaba.

Tanto Paty como George habían tratado de acercarse a ella, Tom había intentado hacerla reír como siempre, Archie había tratado de hablar con ella, y Annie había echando mano de todo su arsenal para sacarla de su cuarto, o para que le dejará entrar. Pero Candy no había dejado entrar a nadie, no había sonreído ni tantito, no había dicho más de tres palabras juntas. Sólo Paul podía entrar, siempre repitiendo las mismas palabras como si de la cueva de Alí Babá se tratara. _"menos de tres metros"._

No sabía qué quería decir, pero el "ábrete-sésamo" no había funcionado con nadie más.

Así que aquí estaba, esperando a ver que más haría el gigantón para sacar a su hermana de la miseria. Ella apoyaría casi cualquier cosa.

Annie no tuvo que esperar mucho, exactamente diez minutos después de abrir la regadera le oyó gritar que saliera o la sacaría el mismo. Así que Candy no se hizo esperar y cerró la regadera casi inmediatamente. Después escuchó que le daba otros diez minutos para estar completamente arreglada y salió del dormitorio muy feliz consigo mismo, al parecer.

**-Que? Tu también me vas a acusar de ser un bárbaro mandón?**

**-Nop, yo te voy a preguntar si le dijiste que se pusiera un abrigo antes de salir? Parece que va a llover.**

Nunca había visto sonreír al gigantón, y hoy no lo hizo tampoco, pero el brillo malicioso en su mirada fue bastante elocuente.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

El timbre de Albert sonó otra vez, tal vez por quinta vez. U octava. Lo que sea.

_Es que no se dan por vencidos? Por lo menos puedo saber que no son George ni la tía otra vez. Ellos solo tocan cuatro veces._

Albert no gozaba de brillante inteligencia el día de hoy. Ni el de ayer. Ni el de antier. Albert se había estado curtiendo en su propio alcohol por varios días. Pero hacía un tiempo, a saber cuanto, que había tenido un rayo de lucidez y había tirado la copa que tenía en la mano, había guardado la botella en su lugar, y se había duchado.

No se había vuelto a emborrachar. Pero tampoco se había afeitado ni había abierto puertas o ventanas.

No iba a permitirse a si mismo convertirse en un hombre débil o en algo que nunca había sido, pero tampoco le daba la gana verle la cara a nadie todavía.

Pero cuando el timbre sonó por doceava vez y luego empezaron a aporrear la puerta, su temperamento explotó.

-**Que mierda quieres?!**

Anthony no se inmutó, sólo lo empujó para poder pasar.

**-Me alegra que estés duchado por lo menos, ya que parecer un oso y apestar como uno hubiera sido un poco incomodo, sobre todo porque vas a tener visita en unos veinte minutos **

**\- No me importa una mierda si viene la reina Isabel, se puede quedar ahí afuera a tomar el té si quiere, pero a mi no me interesa ver a nadie, vete!**

Albert sabía que estaba cruzando líneas con alguien que no tenía ninguna culpa de sus problemas, pero justo en este momento no le importaba mucho.

**-Creo que mi prometida me ha estado engañando.**

Sip, Anthony estaba siendo amarillista y también se estaba aprovechando deliberadamente del proteccionismo que caracterizaba a Albert para romper sus muros. Pero a la mierda, el estaba siendo mezquino y desquitándose con quien no debería. Así que esto se había convertido en la guerra. Y todo el mundo sabía que en la guerra y en el amor…

Y a juzgar por la forma en que Albert se había congelado con sus palabras, había logrado su objetivo, así que no se iba a sentir mal.

**-Quien? – **fue el enojado gruñido de Albert.

**-Nadie, sólo trataba de decir que no ha sido honesta.**

**-Explícate**

Anthony pudo haber dicho todo en un minuto, pero parte de la estrategia era hablar a cuentagotas para sacar a Albert de los monosílabos y poder tranquilizarlo con una larga charla.

**-Es que no la reconozco Albert**

**-Porque?**

**-Últimamente ha sido… diferente.**

**-Como?**

**-No lo sé, solo… no es la misma, me ha mentido.**

**-Con un demonio, deja de repetir lo mismo y habla claro, joder! Pareces un maldito crío!**

_Y ahí está mi primo._

**-Ella era la mujer perfecta cuando la conocí, dulce y alegre, siempre bondadosa y comprensiva, siempre amorosa. Ahora es todo lo contrario.**

Albert se le quedó viendo por tanto tiempo que Anthony pensó que lo había perdido otra vez, pero entonces suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara, como hacía siempre que no quería dar una mala noticia. Y Anthony ya no estaba seguro de que su estrategia hubiese sido buena idea.

**-Ese fue tu problema Anthony, no existe la mujer perfecta. O el hombre quiere verla perfecta, cegándose a sus defectos, lo cual lo va a decepcionar más adelante. O la mujer crea una perfecta ilusión de si misma para conseguir su fin. Pero nadie puede fingir por siempre. O tiene un desliz, o se harta de fingir, o se siente demasiado segura de su conquista como para dejar caer la máscara. **

Anthony no había pensado demasiado sobre la posibilidad de que su novia no hubiera sido honesta con el. En realidad sólo lo había mencionado porque fue lo único que creyó que llamaría la atención de Albert lo suficiente. Pero las palabras de Albert retorcieron sus entrañas de una forma que le advertía que tenía que sacar la cabeza de la arena y escuchar. Pero…

**-Yo no la he idealizado, pero tampoco creo que sea una calculadora. Tal vez solo esta un poco desubicada por tener de la noche a la mañana todo lo que nunca había tenido. Tal vez solo necesito ayudarla a poner los pies en la tierra de nuevo.**

**-Anthony, tu no eres estúpido, así que dejaré que lo pienses a solas y lo resuelvas por ti mismo, pero te voy a pedir un favor, no te mientas ni pongas pretextos para nadie.**

Anthony no sabia que decir, en el fondo sabia que estaba haciendo exactamente eso, pero no estaba listo para aceptarlo, no estaba listo para renunciar a ella.

Pero no tuvo que decir nada, porque el timbre sonó en ese momento.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Stear estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a actuar Albert con el, no sabía que le diría, sólo sabía que tenía que arreglar este enredo, porque no permitiría que Albert perdiera la oportunidad de ser feliz. Ya era suficiente con que la hubiera perdido el mismo.

Anthony abrió la puerta un segundo después de que Archie hubiera tocado, así que no tuvo tiempo para pensar mas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nota: **bueno, aquí está uno más, y el que sigue está casi terminado.

**Gracias** por los reviews que me mandaron, son un tesoro para mi, porque aún cuando estoy, enferma, o en un bloqueo, o muy ocupada, o un poquitillo deprimida, me recuerdan que hay algo que estoy haciendo bien y que debo seguir.

Espero que sigan conmigo y no me abandonen.

Traté de no hacer tan trágico y gris este capítulo, pero aún respetando el dolor de los personajes, no se si lo logré, ustedes díganme.

Saludos a todas, y mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año. XOXO


End file.
